Das Hallen der Stille
by anas-superciliosa
Summary: Hoch im Norden erstreckte sich einst das große Hexerreich von Angmar.Fast 2000 Jahre nach seiner Zerstörung sollten Tod und Stille seine einzigen Bewohner sein.Doch die dunkle Macht des Landes lockt und die kriegsmüden Völker Mittelerdes sehen sich einer erneuten Gefahr gegenüber...Und in diesem Chaos bleibt natürlich noch genug Platz für allerlei persönliche Dramen und Herzschmerz
1. Prolog

**A/N: First things first. Ich habe keinerlei kommerzielle Vorteile an dieser Geschichte und besitze auch keinerlei Rechte an den beschriebenen Figuren und Orten. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen.**

**Da das nun geklärt ist... Hoffe die Geschichte findet ein wenig Anklang.**

**Ich habe nicht vor, hier schon ein Pairing vorweg zu nehmen, aber es handelt sich nicht um Slash. Ich versuche mich einigermaßen an die Vorgaben von Tolkien zu halten und mache relativ viel Recherche, aber ich habe bei Weitem nicht alle seine Werke gelesen und wenn's mir in den Kram passt, dann ändere ich eben was. Was soll ich machen, bin eben ein Rebell... Nun ja, viel ist es ja noch nicht, aber wenn schon jemand Gedanken dazu hat, würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen, wenn ich sie auch zu hören bekomme. Na dann, viel Spaß!**

_**Prolog**_

Weit oben im Norden erstreckte sich einst das große Hexerreich von Angmar. Im kargen Ödland hinter dem Nebelgebirge ließ sich der Fürst der Nazgûl eine Stadt aus Eisen bauen: Carn Dûm.

Die Katakomben der Stadt wurden direkt in den Stein gehauen und verbanden die gesamte Stadt unterirdisch. An der Oberfläche glänzten die Häuser im dunklen grau des Stahls, der im nahe gelegenen Gebirge gewonnen wurde. In einem Ring um die Stadt standen 17 Wachtürme, 20 Meter hoch und mit messerscharfen Zinnen. Sie alle waren durch einen Wall aus massiven Stein verbunden, der nur von einem einzigen Tor durchbrochen war.

Vom schwarzen Tor führte eine Straße auf direktem Weg ins Zentrum, wo sich das Herz der Stadt erhob. Der Turm des Hexenmeisters überragte die Umstehenden um einige Meter und spitze Dornen, so lang wie der Arm eines ausgewachsenen Mannes, umschlossen seine gesamte Außenfläche.

Doch Angmar war längst Geschichte. Eine Armee aus Elben und Menschen hatte den Fürsten besiegt und sein Reich gestürzt. Seit über einem Jahrtausend war die Stadt verlassen und den Elementen schutzlos ausgesetzt. Rost hatte sich tief in die Stadt aus Eisen gefressen und sie zu einem makabren Gebilde geformt, das einem Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies.

So ging es auch den beiden Schwestern, die in ihren blauen Gewändern ein seltsam lebendiges Bild in dieser toten Umgebung abgaben. Beide waren sie älter als die Ruinen, die sie umgaben, jedoch waren die Falten in ihren Gesichtern und die vereinzelten grauen Strähnen unter ihren Hauben die einzigen Zeichen, die die Zeit auf ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Zielstrebig schritten sie durch die verrotteten Reste des einstig imposanten Stadttors und gingen die Straße entlang zum Stadtkern.

In einem Umkreis von mehreren Meilen hätte man kein anderes Lebewesen gefunden, denn Erde vergisst nicht und die Erde von Angmar hatte viel Böses gesehen. Sie duldete kein Leben und forderte einen blutigen Zoll von jedem, der es wagte, auf ihr zu wandern. Jedoch war es alles andere als still in der Stadt. Der Wind strich über den hohlen Stahl und spielte ein gespenstisches Lied, das den Eindruck erweckte, die Stadt selbst würde ihren eigenen Untergang beklagen.

Doch die Frauen ließen sich nicht vertreiben und erreichten nach einiger Zeit ihr Ziel. Am Eingang des großen Turms angekommen, warf Aurelia einen prüfenden Blick auf den roten Stahl und die zerfressenen Dornen, um dann skeptisch zu ihrer Schwester zu blicken.

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Was, wenn wir gar nicht erst bis zur Spitze kommen, weil der Turm vorher einstürzt? Welchen Zweck haben zwei _tote_ Hexen in diesem Turm?"

„Er wird nicht einstürzen. Dieser Turm ist nicht einfach aus Stahl gefertigt! Die Macht, die ihn trägt ist stärker als das bisschen Rost. Hör jetzt auf dir ständig Sorgen zu machen, es geht nun mal nicht anders. Eine Reinigung kann nur vom Epizentrum der Korruption zufriedenstellend durchgeführt werden." Und ohne auf weitere Einwände ihrer Schwester zu hören griff sie nach der Tür. Die alte Pforte schrie bei der ungewohnten Bewegung auf, gab aber problemlos nach. Aurelia zögerte noch einen Moment und blickte auf die Inschrift über der Tür, _'Hinc nascuntor omnia mala'_, folgte ihrer Schwester dann aber hinein.

Auf den unteren Etagen des Bauwerks waren keine Fenster angebracht, weshalb sie sich in absoluter Dunkelheit wiederfand.

„Aurora?"

Ein gleißendes Licht durchströmte den Raum und Aurelia musste ihre Augen mit einer Hand abschirmen, bis das Licht im nächsten Augenblick nachließ und sich zu einer etwa faustgroßen Lichtkugel in Auroras Hand zurückbildete.

Aurora lächelte ihr zu und nickte mit dem Kopf nach rechts wo sich eine Treppe an der Wand des völlig runden Raumes hinauf schlang. Sie ging voraus, das Licht noch immer über ihrer linken Hand schwebend, die rechte am Geländer. Als Aurelia ihr folgte sah sie, das die Treppe im Gegensatz zum Rest nicht aus Stahl zu sein schien. Es war eine Art Stein, der den Schein der Lichtkugel völlig zu verschlingen schien. Während die glatte Oberfläche der stählernen Wand nur durch die Nähte und Nieten an den einzelnen Stahlplatten und gelegentliche Flechten von Rost durchbrochen war, war die Treppe reich verziert. Unter dem spiegelglatten Griff des Geländers waren grausige Kriegsszenen dargestellt. Sie zeigten Menschen, Elben und Zwerge, die von Orks erschlagen und geschändet wurden.

Die beiden Frauen stiegen immer höher in den Turm, ohne das ein Ende der Treppe zu sehen war. Das gesamte Gebäude schien nur aus zwei Räumen zu bestehen, den Raum mit der Treppe, in dem sie sich gerade befanden und einen Raum an der Spitze des Turms.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie eine Ebene, die auf eine Tür zu führte.

„Das ist es.", flüsterte Aurora, „Von hier aus hat er seine Zauber gewirkt." Wieder trat sie zur Tür und stoß sie ohne zu zögern auf. Diesmal öffnete sich die Tür mit bedeutend geringerem Lärm und die Hexen betraten das ehemalige Refugium des Hexenmeisters von Angmar.

Der Boden war aus geschrubbten Stahl und jeder Schritt erzeugte ein leichtes Hallen. Dieser Raum war als einziger im Turm mit Fenstern versehen gewesen, doch deren Form lies sich nur noch erahnen, da Rost sich so weit voran gefressen hatte, dass sich scharfe Zacken gebildet hatten. Warf man einen Blick durch die Fenster konnte man gerade sehen, wie die untergehende Sonne mit ihrem warmen Licht die rostige Stadt in ein blutiges Meer verwandelte.

Die Wände des Raumes waren ziseliert und zeigten dieselben scheußlichen Szenen wie das Treppengeländer. Früher hatte der Turm einmal ein spitzes Dach gehabt, doch das hatte die Zeit nicht überdauert und nun zierten die scharfen Kanten sein Haupt wie eine furchtbare rote Krone.

Es gab keine Regale voller Bücher, wie man es im Zimmer eines Zauberers erwartet hätte. Aber welches Wissen könnten dunkle Schriften einem Wesen bieten, das nur aus Dunkelheit bestand? Der Hexenmeister hatte alle Fertigkeiten, die er benötigte von seinem Herrn erhalten, mehr gab es nicht zu lernen.

Das einzige Möbelstück im Raum war der große schwarze Thron genau gegenüber der Tür. Er war so hoch wie zwei Männer und aus dem gleichen Material wie die Treppe. Auch er schien alles Licht in sich einzusaugen. Seine Oberfläche war glatt poliert, doch an den Seiten der Rückenlehne reihte sich ein messerscharfer Dorn an den nächsten. Der Sockel des Thrones zeigte Menschen, die sich unter seiner Last mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern krümmten.

Aurelia konnte fühlen, wie die Kälte zwischen ihre Gewänder kroch und sie zu zittern begann. Die Geschichten der Menschen fielen ihr ein, in denen an Orten, an denen Schreckliches geschieht manchmal ein Schatten dieses Schreckens zurück bleibt und die heimsucht, die den Ort betreten. Dieser Ort hatte viele Schrecken gesehen, waren einige von ihnen noch immer hier?

„Aurora, bist du dir sicher, dass wir uns hier nicht übernehmen? Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch an den Weißen wenden, er ist weit mächtiger als wir und hat außerdem Erfahrung mit den dunklen Mächten?" fragte Aurelia zögernd und konnte ihren Blick nicht vom schwarzen Thron nehmen.

„Wenn wir immer alles Schwierige ihm überlassen, wie sollen wir dann jemals stärker werden? Jetzt sind wir hier und wollen es versuchen. Komm zu mir, Schwester!"

Aurelia zwang sich zu ihrer Schwester zu blicken, die ihren Mantel und ihre Stiefel ausgezogen hatte und zum Zentrum des Raumes schritt. Der Boden ächzte unter ihr. Aurora stellte sich auf und blickte sie abwartend an. Mit einem Seufzen gab Aurelia ihren Protest auf und tat es ihr gleich. Sie nahm Auroras linke Hand in ihre rechte, wie sie es immer Taten, wenn sie ihre Banne sprachen und blickte in das Gesicht ihrer Schwester, das auch ihr eigenes hätte sein können. Die lange, gerade Nase, der schmale Mund, die eisblauen Augen, die nie zu altern schienen, die schwarzen Haare mit den vielen grauen Strähnen und die durchscheinende, elfenbeinfarbene Haut, die dies sehr wohl tat. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals von ihrer Schwester getrennt gewesen zu sein und obgleich sie sich im Wesen so sehr unterschieden, wusste sie doch, dass sie zwei Hälften einer Seele waren. Was ihrer Schwester manchmal an Besonnenheit fehlte glich sie durch ihren Mut wieder aus und bei ihr selbst war es genau anders herum.

Aurora lächelte plötzlich. „Worüber zerbrichst du dir denn jetzt schon wieder den Kopf? Du wirst noch einige hässliche Sorgenfalten dazu bekommen.", scherzte sie. Aurelia schüttelte nur den Kopf und gebar ihrer Schwester anzufangen.

Auroras Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst und beide Schwestern schlossen die Augen. Aurora begann eine Melodie zu summen, tief und beruhigend, wie man sie einem Kind vorsingen würde, dass beim Spielen gestürzt war. Ihre Schwester stimmte mit ein und spürte sofort, wie die warme Magie sie umschloss. Doch nach einigen Momenten veränderte sich die Melodie ihrer Schwester plötzlich, sie wurde laut und schrill und das warme Gefühl verschwand. An seine Stelle trat eine unangenehm beißende Hitze, als würde sie zu nah an einem Lagerfeuer stehen, sich aber nicht trauen einen Schritt zurück zu machen, weil die kalten Nachtluft sie dann verschlucken würde.

Aurelia öffnete gerade die Augen und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Schwester um zu fragen, was sie da tat, als das kalte Gefühl von Stahl durch ihre Kehle fuhr. Sie war so perplex, dass sie nicht einmal versuchte das Blut am Fließen zu hindern. Völlig hilflos starrte sie ihre Schwester an, blickte auf den Dolch in deren Hand und ihr eigenes Blut darauf. Als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben fing Aurora sie auf und setzte sich mit ihr auf den Boden. Noch immer starrte sie in diese kalten Augen die ihren eigenen so ähnlich waren und doch in diesem Moment nicht verschiedener hätten sein können.

„Shhh mein Liebling, gleich ist es vorbei." sagte ihre Schwester wieder in dieser leisen, beruhigenden Stimme, noch immer lächelnd.

Aurelias verzweifelte Versuche nach Luft zu schnappen endeten in einem bedauernswerten Gurgeln, dass nur noch mehr Blut aus ihrer offenen Kehle drückte. Aurora streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar, während der letzte Hauch von Leben aus ihr wich. Wie nebensächlich legte sie dann den Doch zur Seite, und während sie mit dem Blut ihrer Schwester einen dreizackigen Stern auf ihre Stirn malte summte sie wieder die schrille Melodie.

Sie konnte fühlen wie, Strähne für Strähne, ihr Haar den alten Glanz zurück bekam, wie ihre Haut glatter, ihr Rücken gerader und ihr ganzer Körper wieder straffer wurde. Und was am wichtigsten war: sie fühlte, wie ihre Macht wuchs. Sie war die Hälfte eines Ganzen gewesen und jetzt hatte sie sich ihre zweite Hälfte zurück geholt.

Aurora erhob sich und der Leichnam ihrer Schwester rutschte mit einem dumpfen Schlag, der mit einem Echo durch den Raum lief, von ihrem Schoß auf den Boden. Ihr blaues Kleid war durchtränkt von Blut, aber im Moment konnte ihr nichts gleichgültiger sein. Barfüßig lief sie beschwingt zum Thron und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen auf diesem nieder.

Sie konnte jeden Quadratmeter ihrer Stadt in diesem Moment spüren. Die Menschen hatte recht in ihrer Annahme, das Orte sich einen Teil dessen was an ihnen geschieht merken. Die Erde unter Carn Dûm hatte Blut gekostet und wollte nun mehr davon. Aurora hatte diesem Durst Tribut gezollt und die Erde dankte ihr mit ihrer Macht. Jedoch würde dieses eine Opfer nicht lange vorhalten. Dieser Ort hatte lange verzichten müssen und war gierig geworden, bald würde er weitere Opfer verlangen.

Doch das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Überall in Mittelerde streiften Orks umher, wild und herrenlos. Orks waren eine gefügige Rasse. Wie Ameisen waren sie einzeln verloren und unterwarfen sich nur zu gern, wenn sie von der Stärke eines Anführers überzeugt waren. Angmar würde eine starke Ausstrahlung für alle dunklen Wesen haben, jetzt da es wieder erweckt war. Sie würden kommen. Und mit ihnen die Renaissance des Hexenreichs von Angmar.

Die Hexe schwang ihre Beine über eine Lehne des Throns und machte es sich bequem. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht, während das Blut ihrer Schwester von ihren nackten Füßen auf den Boden tropfte. Gedankenverloren strich sie über das klebrige Blut auf ihrem Kleid und berührte dann mit ihren Fingern ihre Lippen. Der Geschmack von Eisen schien ihr passend und mit einem Kichern schloss sie ihre Augen und entschied für eine Weile zu dösen, schließlich hatte sie einen ereignisreichen Tag hinter sich. Und wer konnte schon wissen was die nächsten noch mit sich bringen würden.


	2. Ankunft in Minas Tirith

**A/N: Hier nun das erste richtige Kapitel. An dieser Stelle muss ich eine wichtige Danksagung aussprechen: Liebes Synonym-Wörterbuch, ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du aus der _Bold Lady_ die _Furchtlose Donna_ gemacht hast! _Freche Dame_ klingt einfach mehr nach einem Cocktail als nach einem stolzen Segelschiff...**

**Kapitel 1**

_**Ankunft in Minas Tirith**_

Die Straßen der Stadt waren überlaufen, wie meist zur Mittagszeit. Massen von Menschen drängten sich von einem Ring in den nächsten um ihre täglichen Besorgungen zu machen, ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen oder rechtzeitig zum Essen zuhause zu sein.

Das Bild der Stadt war seit einigen Jahren dauernd im Wandel. Seit mit Aragorn endlich wieder ein König über Gondor und Arnor herrschte, erblühte die Hauptstadt wieder zu altem Glanz und aus dem ganzen Land kam man herbei um an diesen großen Veränderungen teil zu haben.

Auf den großen Straßen war der Lärm so immens, dass man meinte seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr zu verstehen. Rufende Menschen, klappernde Karren und das Getrappel und Scharren von Pferdehufen auf trockenem Pflasterstein übertönte jedes Gespräch.

In den Seitengassen war es nicht ruhiger, hier hatten die Händler ihre Stände und preisten lautstark das beste Gemüse diesseits des Nebelgebirges und die beste Seide aus den Häfen Pelargirs an.

Der Sommer war heiß und trocken und so vermengte sich die Luft zu einem Zähen Nebel aus Gewürzen, Pferdemist und Schweiß. Den Menschen schien das Chaos in dem sie sich tummelten nicht aufzufallen, aber dem Elben, der auf seinem braunen Pferd versuchte die Veste am höchsten Punkt der Stadt zu erreichen war dieses Schauspiel zuwider.

Mit einer Geduld, die wohl nur dem schönen Volk zu eigen war steuerte er seinen geduldigen Hengst Meter um Meter seinem Ziel entgegen.

„Man sollte doch meinen, die Leute hätten Besseres zu tun, als hier im weg zu stehen!", brummte eine dunkle Stimme in seinem Rücken und Legolas musste widerwillig lächeln.

„Warum so missmutig Herr Zwerg? Nun sind wir bereits so weit gereist, da werden wir ja wohl auch dieses eine Hindernis noch überstehen.", gab Legolas gutgelaunt zurück und entschied sich seinen eigenen Unmut über das hege Treiben auf den Straßen von Minas Tirith erst mal für sich zu behalten.

Gimli rutschte hinter ihm ungeduldig im Sattel umher und beschwerte sich weiter: „Ich wäre sicherlich besser gestimmt wenn ich nicht seit anderthalb Tagen ohne Unterbrechung auf diesem Gaul sitzen müsste, weil ein gewisser Elb es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat noch heute bei Aragorn anzukommen!"

Legolas grinste einfach weiter vor sich hin, schließlich konnte er seinem Freund kaum widersprechen. Als er gestern Nacht unter den Sternen lag packte ihn auf einmal dieses unerklärliche Bedürfnis ihre Reise so schnell wie möglich fortzusetzen. Irgendetwas schien ihn in die Stadt zu ziehen und er war äußerst gespannt darauf zu erfahren was es war.

Da traf es sich gut, dass er und Gimli nach ihren Wanderungen durch Fangorn bereits auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith waren.

Am Straßenrand sah er drei Männer, die mit einer Leiter Lampen an den Häusern der Hauptstraße aufhingen. Als er sich umblickte entdeckte er noch zwei weitere Grüppchen, die derselben Tätigkeit an verschiedenen Punkten der Straße nachgingen.

Jedes Jahr, wenn sich der Sommer dem Ende neigte, stellten Lampenmacher aus ganz Gondor ihr Können zur Schau und badeten die Stadt im goldenen Licht von tausend Lampen, die überall in den Straßen und an den Häusern angebracht wurden. Für die Gelehrten in den Häusern der Heilung bedeutete dies jedes Jahr eine arbeitsreiche Nacht, weil sich die jungen Männer in ihrem ungestümen Verlangen den Damen zu gefallen regelmäßig Verbrennungen zuzogen. Aber für alle anderen war es ein außerordentlich schönes Fest.

In seinem Bestreben so schnell wie möglich nach Minas Tirith zu gelangen war ihm völlig entgangen, dass heute Abend das Fest stattfinden würde. Im Palast wurden bestimmt bereits Vorbereitungen für ein Festbankett getroffen. Mit dem Gedanken an ein Mahl, das aus mehr bestand als Trockenfrüchten, gepökeltem Fleisch und Lembas, trieb Legolas seinen Hengst mit einem Stoßen in dessen Flanken schneller voran.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit durchquerten sie endlich das Tor des sechsten Ringes und Legolas steuerte die Stallungen an. Der Zwerg mit seiner riesigen Streitaxt und sein elbischer Freund waren schon lange keine unbekannten Gesichter mehr und die Burschen in den Stallungen überschlugen sich beinahe in ihren Bemühungen den beiden Helden zu Diensten zu sein.

Nachdem Legolas bereits zum dritten Mal versichert hatte, dass sie den Weg zum Palast allein finden würden, warf er sich ihre Satteltaschen über die Schulter und machte sich gemeinsam mit Gimli auf den Weg in den letzten Ring wo sie die Halle des Königs und hoffentlich auch den dazugehörigen König finden würden.

OOO

Etwa zur selben Zeit legte im Hafen von Harlond die _Furchtlose Donna_ an. Geladen hatte sie Fässer voll Wein aus Khand, Perlen aus Tolfalas, Weizen, Wolle und eine Hand voll Reisender. Einer von ihnen war Baan Planus, ein Abenteurer dem man nachsagte, er könne einen Wirt dazu überreden ihn sein bestes Fass Wein zu schenken und sich auch noch dafür zu bedanken. Natürlich war das ausgemachter Unsinn, aber es war nun mal die Art von Geschichte, die man über gutaussehende Diebe erzählt, wenn sie die Stadt lange genug verlassen haben. In Wahrheit hatte er das Fass geleert, die Tochter des Wirts entjungfert und war dann heimlich bei Nacht abgehauen.

Baan schüttelte seinen Kopf und packte weiter seine Taschen. Wenn er schon über solche Dinge nachdachte, hatte er wirklich zu viel Zeit. Über zwei Wochen waren seine Begleiterin und er nun mit der _Furchtlose Donna_ unterwegs und er konnte den Kutter nicht mehr sehen. Er verstand nicht wie Seeleute immer von Freiheit sprechen konnten, wenn sie im Grunde doch nur auf dem bisschen Platz lebten, den ihnen das Schiff bot und die Orte sahen, die ihr Kapitän ansteuerte. Wenn Baan auf sein Pferd stieg befahl ihm keiner wohin er reiten müsste.

Nun ja, abgesehen von der schönen Frau, die sich in diesem Moment neben ihn stellte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Ist der Herr nun endlich bereit an Land zu gehen oder wollt Ihr erst noch eure Stiefel polieren?", fragte sie spöttisch und spielte damit auf seinen Wunsch an, die Reste an Frischwasser, die er organisieren konnte für ein, nennen wir es mal _Bad_, zu nutzen und sich frische Hosen und ein Hemd, dass nicht nach verrottetem Aal stank anzuziehen, bevor sie von Bord gingen.

„Warum so mürrisch, Liebes? Hast du es so eilig wieder im absoluten Nirgendwo zu versinken? Ich, für meinen Teil, könnte gut noch ein, zwei Tage auf ein Bett aus feuchtem Waldboden verzichten." gab er unverwandt zurück. „Das ist nicht unbedingt meine Vorstellung von Romantik." fügte er mit einem frechen Grinsen hinzu, welches nur mit einem Augenrollen belohnt wurde. Lianna schwang sich ihren eigenen Beutel über die Schulter und machte sich auf zum Frachtraum, von dem aus sie an Land gehen konnten. Baan blickte sich noch einmal in dem großen Raum um, den sie sich mit den anderen Reisenden und der Mannschaft geteilt hatten. Er würde diese modrige Schüssel sicher nicht vermissen.

Im Rumpf des Schiffes ging es hektisch zu, die Fracht musste schnell abgeladen werden, vieles davon würde für das Fest heute Abend benötigt. Einiges sogar für das Bankett des Königs, erzählten sich die Matrosen. Baan hatte Schwierigkeiten Lianna zu folgen, die Männer machten der hübschen Frau platz, die ihnen den ein oder anderen Abend mit einem Lied verkürzt hatte, Baans Charme hatte leider nicht den gleichen Effekt.

Als sie endlich aus dem stickigen Rumpf des Schiffes traten wurden sie von strahlendem Sonnenschein und dem Lärm eines geschäftigen Hafens begrüßt. Kaum an Land band Lianna sich ihren braunen Schleier um, um ihre spitzen Ohren zu verstecken. Für den gemeinen Mann, der sich selten einem Elben gegenüber sah, war dies das auffälligste Zeichen ihrer Herkunft. Auf dem Schiff war es ihr unmöglich sich zu verstecken, aber in der Stadt zog sie es vor nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Für eine Elbe war sie überraschend klein, sie reichte Baan gerade bis zum Kinn, aber die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, das schlanke Gesicht und die makellose Haut waren ein deutlicher Hinweis auf ihre Abstammung. Wenn sie ihr Haar nicht unter einem Tuch versteckte, fiel es in dunkelblonden Locken, die in der Sonne golden funkelten, bis zu ihrer Taille hinab. So verschleiert und im ihrem hellen, schmucklosen Kleid aus Leinen würde sie kaum auffallen. Zumindest solange niemand genauer hinsah.

Baan selbst sah keinen Grund für Geheimnistuerei, die Leute sollten ruhig sehen was er zu bieten hatte. Seine schwarzen Hosen steckten in dunkelbraunen Stiefeln aus feinstem Büffelleder, wie sie von den Gerbern der Haradrim hergestellt wurden, mit weiter Krempe und einem Schutzzauber, der direkt über der Sohle eingebrannt war, um die Schritte des Trägers zu segnen. Über dem schlichten, weißen Hemd trug er eine Jacke aus dunkelrotem Brokat und einen schwarzen Schal, der ihn bis vor kurzen vor den Sandstürmen in Harad schützte. Doch das Herausragendste war das geschwungene Talwar an seiner Seite. Das Heft war mit Silber beschlagen und mit einem floralem Muster verziert, der Knauf in Form einer Rose geschmiedet. Die Klinge war aus dunklem Stahl und sieben erbsengroße Rubine waren in die Blutrinne eingelassen. Er trug die Klinge in einer hölzerne Scheide, die mit schwarzem Samt bezogen und auch am oberen und unteren Ende mit einer silbernen Verzierung beschlagen war. Für das Geld, das ihm diese Waffe eingebracht hätte, könnte er sich jede Hure in Minas Tirith kaufen und mit ihnen in einem stattlichen Haus wohnen.

Bei dem Gedanken legte Baan eine Hand liebevoll auf den Knauf seiner Waffe und zwängte sich weiter durch den Menschenstrom. Der Hafen war der beste Ort um Fisch und manchmal auch andere Güter direkt vom Schiff zu kaufen, bevor ein Händler sich zwischenschaltete und den Preis gehörig anhob, und dementsprechend geschäftig, obwohl gut eine Stunde von der Stadt entfernt gelegen.

„Wir sollten uns in Richtung Hauptstraße begeben, dort finden wir bestimmt einen Händler, bei dem wir unsere Vorräte auffüllen können und vor den Toren der Stadt gibt es auch immer irgend wen, der ein paar Pferde loswerden möchte. Wenn wir uns aufteilen sind wir noch vor Einbruch der Nacht wieder auf der Straße und müssen die Stadt gar nicht erst betreten.", schlug Lianna vor und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Baan verneinte den Plan mit einem Kopfschütteln: „Das ist doch Unsinn! Die Waren und Pferde sind im Moment bestimmt doppelt so teuer, weil wegen des Festes so viele Fremde in der Stadt sind. Außerdem will ich nicht die Nacht durch reiten, das ist gefährlich und schlecht für mein Gemüt. Warum suchen wir uns nicht für zwei Nächte ein Gasthaus am Stadtrand? Die sind zwar schäbiger, aber auch billiger und für einen Pfennig mehr erfährt auch keiner etwas von unserer Ankunft." Lianna runzelte die Stirn. Ihr war die Logik hinter Baans Plan klar, allerdings hätte sie lieber so schnell wie möglich einiges an Abstand zwischen sich und Minas Tirith gebracht. Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass etwas in dieser Stadt sie erwartete, etwas das mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hatte. Nun war Lianna jedoch einige der wenigen Elben, der ihre Vergangenheit getrost fern bleiben konnte.

„Ich spendiere dir heute Abend auch einen Krug vom besten Bier in Mittelerde!", setzte Baan nach und sah sie dabei so hoffnungsvoll an, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte. Nach einigem Zögern nickte sie und lies sich von Baan weg vom Hafen und auf die gepflasterte Straße nach Minas Tirith führen. Er hatte ja Recht, keinem war geholfen, wenn eines ihrer Pferde in der Dunkelheit stolperte und sich ein Bein verletzte oder er den ganzen nächsten Tag verstimmt und wortkarg war.

Der Weg über den Pelennor war nicht lang und seit der Krieg beendet und die große Mauer, Rammas Echor, um das Stadtgebiet wieder im Aufbau war, auch völlig ungefährlich. Überall bauten die Menschen ihre Höfe wieder auf und das Land erblühte von neuem. Im Vorbeigehen kaufte Baan bei einem rundlichen Bauer, der soeben sein Hoftor anstrich, zwei Äpfel und reichte Lianna einen davon. Nach etwa einer Stunde erreichten sie das Stadttor und Baan betrat zum ersten Mal seit 14 Jahren die Stadt in der er geboren wurde.

Seit seinem letzten Aufenthalt in der Stadt hatte sich viel getan. Die Straßen waren voll von Menschen und Händlern aus Gondor und den umliegenden Ländern. Er hatte natürlich gehört, dass der neue König Elessar Telcontar Friedensverhandlungen mit Khand und Harad führte, aber er hätte niemals erwartet bereits Waren und Händler aus diesen Ländern auf den Straßen zu sehen. Sie waren vereinzelt, aber wenn man darauf achtete vielen einem die südlichen Einflüsse deutlich auf. Gondor, als Schlüsselpunkt zwischen dem Süden und dem Rest von Mittelerde, hatte im letzten Krieg eine schwierige Position mit vielen Fronten gehabt, aber jetzt profitierte seine Wirtschaft als Zwischenhändler und Marktplatz enorm von seiner Position. Und der König schien diesen Umstand gut auszunutzen indem er den Hafenstädten Pelargir und Osgiliath besondere Beachtung schenkte und das Netz der großen Handelsstraßen in ganz Gondor sanierte und ausbaute.

Sie verließen dir große Hauptstraße in Richtung des südlichen Ringes und durchquerten einige kleine Gassen, in denen vor allem die billigen Schenken, Bordelle und Gerber ansässig waren. Die respektablen Gasthäuser und Handwerker sowie die einfachen Wohnhäuser befanden sich alle im zweiten Ring. In den Ringen darüber hatten der Adel und das Bürgertum ihre Häuser. Im sechsten Ring dann fanden sich die Hallen der Heilung, die Stallungen des Palastes und die Häuser der Stadtwache bevor sich am Gipfel der Stadt die Hallen des Königs und der weiße Baum erhoben.

Baan ging solange weiter, bis er ein kleines Haus fand, das nicht ganz heruntergekommen aussah. Auf dem Schild, das über der Tür hing war ein Wachtturm abgebildet und in goldenen Lettern stand _Gasthaus an der Mauer_ darunter.

Das Gasthaus war düster aber einigermaßen sauber. Am Tresen stand eine ältere Frau mit weißer Haube und legte Tischwäsche zusammen. Baan setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und sprach sie an: „Einen schönen, guten Tag, Madame! Meine Frau und ich sind auf der Suche nach einem Zimmer für zwei Nächte."

„Das lässt sich machen. Aber Essen serviern wir heut' nich', der Koch ist aufm Festplatz und hat dort seinen Stand."

Baan nickte und griff nach seiner Börse: „Das geht in Ordnung. Wie viel bekommt ihr von mir?"

„'nen Silberpfennig und euren Namen.", sie schob ihm das Gästebuch hin. Baan zählte zwei Münzen ab und gab sie der Gastwirtin.

„Wir würden es begrüßen ungestört zu bleiben.", sagte Baan und schaute der Wirtin in die Augen bis diese nickte und das Geld an sich nahm. Dann nahm er das Buch und den Kiel und schrieb langsam einen Namen in ungelenken, groben Buchstaben hinein. Lianna warf einen verstohlenen Blick in das Buch: _Beric Planir._ Sie hob eine skeptische Augenbraue und blickte zu Baan, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, während die ältere Dame nach einem Schlüssel suchte. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, wandte sie sich wieder um und gab ihn Baan.

„Wenn ihr die Treppe hoch kommt, geht ihr bis zum Ende des Gangs. Die Tür auf der linken Seite ist eure. Im Zimmer habt ihr 'ne Waschschüssel, damit könnt ihr aus dem Brunnen auf der Straße Wasser holn. Der Abort ist hinterm Haus. Und um Mitternacht schließ' ich die Tür ab, wer danach kommt hat Pech." Baan nickte, dass er verstanden hatte und er und Lianna gingen zu ihrem Zimmer.

Die Dielen des Fußbodens im ersten Stock knarzten laut, als sie über den Gang liefen. Ein kleines Fenster am Ende war die einzige Lichtquelle, aber es gab auch kein Mobiliar über das man hätte stolpern können. Am Ende des Ganges angekommen schloss Baan die Tür auf und sie betraten ihr Zimmer.

Wie erwartet war der Raum klein und eher karg eingerichtet. Es gab ein schmales Bett, einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Hockern und vor dem Fenster an der Wand stand auf einem kleinen Tischchen die angekündigte Waschschüssel. Lianna stellte mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ihre Tasche auf dem Boden ab, zog sich den Schleier vom Kopf und lies sich auf das Bett fallen. Die Laken waren aus schlichtem Leinen und etwas rau, aber sie hatten keine Flecken und rochen frisch. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst, wie sie gerade feststellte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf.

„Ich mach mich mal auf die Suche nach diesem Brunnen.", sagte sie und schnappte sich die Waschschüssel. Jedoch kam sie nicht sehr weit, weil Baan sich zwischen sie und die Tür stellte und ihr das Gefäß aus der Hand nahm.

„_Ich_ werde Wasser holen, das ist nicht der Teil der Stadt in dem brave _Ehefrauen_ allein auf die Straße gehen.", erklärte er grinsend und verschwand durch die Tür. Das hatte sie fast vergessen. Wenn sie sich in der Stadt aufhielten spielten sie immer ein Ehepaar, es war die unauffälligste Art als nicht gleichgeschlechtliches Paar zu reisen, alles andere hätte Fragen aufgeworfen. Außerdem hielt es die meisten Männer davon ab ihr zu nahe zu kommen und das war ihr mehr als Recht. Lianna holte ihre Tasche und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. Sie packte ein dunkelblaues Kleid und einen Kupferfarbenen Schal aus. Das Kleid war unauffällig geschnitten, aber fein genug für ein Volkfest.

Das seltsame Gefühl breitete sich wieder aus und sie zog den Anhänger, den sie stets unter ihrer Kleidung trug, hervor. Ein Mallornblatt in Silber gegossen, es war das einzige Stück, das sie mitgenommen hatte, als sie ihr Zuhause vor einer Ewigkeit verließ. Sie betrachtete den Anhänger noch einen Moment und steckte ihn dann wieder unter ihr Hemd. Sie wollte heute nicht Trübsal blasen, es war ein Festtag und sie würde ihn auch genießen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie sich sogar von Baan zum tanzen überreden lassen.

Sie stand vom Bett auf, als sie Baan die Stufen hinauf steigen hörte.

OOO

In den Hallen des Königs herrschte große Hektik. Das Festmahl am Abend würde die erste große Feier seit der Hochzeit des Königspaares sein und alles wollte perfekt vorbereitet sein. Es waren hohe Gäste geladen, was den Anspruch noch mehr anhob. Der Vater der Königin, Lord Elrond von Bruchtal, war bereits vor einigen Tagen angereist, weil die hochschwangere Königin kurz vor der Niederkunft stand und er sich die Geburt seines ersten Enkelkindes nicht nehmen lassen wollte. Seine Söhne sollten auch erscheinen, hatten jedoch am Vortag einen Boten geschickt, weil sie sich verspäten würden. Unter der Dienerschaft breiteten sich Gerüchte von einem Orküberfall aus, aber auf solches Gerede konnte man ja bekanntermaßen nichts geben.

Der Unmut über die Abwesenheit der beiden Elbenkrieger war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, als am Mittag ganz unerwartet die Herren Legolas und Gimli im Palast erschienen. Die beiden Helden waren ein willkommener Trost für den geladenen Adel, der sich über jedes neue Gesicht in der immer gleichen Gesellschaft freute. Auch der König schien nicht mit ihrer frühen Ankunft gerechnet zu haben, als sie plötzlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer standen. Ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich erhob um seine beiden Freunde mit einer herzlichen Umarmung zu begrüßen.

„Gimli, Legolas, es tut gut euch beide wieder zu sehen! Aber ich hatte erst in einigen Tagen mit euch gerechnet. Gab es einen Grund für die Eile?" Der König sah sie fragend an.

„Der Elb konnte einfach nicht mehr still sitzen, also hat er einen armen, alten Zwerg auf ein Pferd gezwängt und ihn genötigt die gesamte letzte Nacht hindurch wie ein Bekloppter zu hetzen!", erklärte Gimli beherzt.

Aragorn lachte aber Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Ich freue mich auch und wie mein lieber Freund ja gerade so eloquent erklärt hat, gibt es für unser frühes Eintreffen im Grunde keine andere Erklärung, außer: mir war danach.", antwortete Legolas und zuckte mit den Achseln, während sich ein Lächeln auch auf seine Züge stahl.

„Na dann freut es mich umso mehr. Kommt, setzt euch zu mir, bis die Diener eure Räume vorbereitet habt. Einen Moment habe ich, bevor mein Schreibtisch mich wieder verlangt. Die Geschichten von eurer Reise müssen dann leider bis zum Essen heute Abend warten."

Aragorn setzte sich mit ihnen an den Tisch, an dem er für gewöhnlich mit seinen Beratern saß, wenn er nicht am Schreibtisch arbeitete und sie plauderten, bis ein schüchterner Diener, mit dem Symbol des weißen Baumes auf seinem dunkelgrauen Hemd, den Raum betrat und leise verkündete, das die Gemächer der Herren jetzt bereit stünden. Aragorn verabschiedete sich bis zum Bankett und Elb und Zwerg folgten dem Pagen in den Gästetrakt des Hauses.

Legolas Räume waren nicht groß, der Palast von Minas Tirith war auf beengtem Raum gebaut und beherbergte viele. Er hatte es seinem engen Kontakt zum König zu verdanken, dass er nicht, wie viele der angereisten Adligen in einem Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal untergebracht war. Neben einem kleinen Vorraum, in dem eine Sitzgruppe und ein kleiner Tisch Platz fanden, hatte er ein Schlafgemach und, davon abgehend, eine kleine Kammer, in der eine Wanne und ein kleiner Waschtisch standen. Der Schlafraum wurde von einem großen Himmelbett dominiert. In das Kopfteil war ein Rankenmuster geschnitzt und die Posten wanden sich in Form von Kordeln bis zum Betthimmel aus weißem Samt. Auf der Tagesdecke fand sich das Wappen des Königs, der weiße Baum auf schwarzem Grund wieder. Gegenüber dem Bett war der Kamin in die Wand eingelassen und neben der Tür stand eine große, filigran verzierte Kommode.

Immer wenn Legolas in Minas Tirith war, fiel ihm auf, wie sehr er sein Zuhause vermisste. Kalter Stein regierte das Stadtbild und im Palast schien alles aus dem weißen und schwarzen Marmor der hiesigen Steinbrüche gefertigt. Er war in einem Waldreich aufgewachsen und war eine lebendige Umgebung gewohnt. Minas Tirith war eine wunderschöne Stadt, aber er würde ihr einen Wald immer vorziehen.

Legolas setzte sich gedankenverloren auf das große Bett und beschloss sich bis zum Fest eine Weile auszuruhen. Auch er war erschöpft, nach dem anstrengenden Ritt und er wollte mit Gimli nach dem Essen das Fest in der Stadt besuchen. Der Zwerg wollte ihm einen Krug des besten Biers in ganz Mittelerde spendieren.


	3. Geister der Vergangenheit

**A/N: Hallo ihr! Druckfrisch erhaltet ihr heute mein neustes Werk :D War ein bisschen ein Krampf, weil meine Umwelt sich entschieden hat, dass ich keine Zeit brauche um zu schreiben, aber hier ist es und ich bin eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Die Anfangsszene hat mir beim Schreiben sogar etwas zu viel Spaß gemacht, da isses mit mir durchgegangen... Dann viel Spaß beim lesen und ich freue mich natürlich sehr über Kommentare.**

**27.01.13: So, jetzt haben wir im ersten Abschnitt auch einen Protagonisten mit nur einem Namen... Sorry, Leute! Ich setz mich jetzt mal ans 1x1 der Zeichensetzung. Kommas hab ich nämlich in keiner Sprache drauf... :)**

**Kapitel 2**

_**Geister der Vergangenheit**_

Die Luft über dem Sand schwirrte vor Hitze und Ryf hatte das Gefühl zu erblinden, würde er seine Augen vollständig öffnen. In seinem Dorf am Rande der Ödnis verbrachte man die Nachmittage des Sommers in seiner Hütte oder im Schatten der wenigen Bäume auf dem Dorfplatz. Niemals würde man am Nachmittag in der pralle Sonne arbeiten, geschweige denn durch die Steppe reisen. Dieses Land war tückisch und duldete keine Schwäche.

Die Steppe im Norden war für gewöhnlich ein kalter, karger Ort. Kalter Wind aus der Eisbucht konnte ungehindert über das Land ziehen und da weder Regen noch Schnee fielen, entstand eine trockene Kälte, die auf der Haut brannte wie Feuer.

Für eine kurze Zeit im Sommer jedoch wendete sich das Blatt. Ein warmer Wind zog von Süden heran und die Sonne brannte ungebrochen auf das Land. Sobald jedoch die Nacht eintraf und sich die Sonne im Westen zur Ruhe legte, gewann die Kälte ihre Hoheit erbarmungslos zurück. Innerhalb einer Stunde war es wieder so kalt, als befände man sich noch im tiefsten Winter.

Die Steppe war ein tödlicher Ort, den niemand ohne triftigen Grund betrat. Ryf hatte einen solchen: er rannte um sein Leben! Zumindest war das vor einigen Tagen noch der Fall gewesen. Er bezweifelte, dass ihm jetzt noch jemand auf den Fersen war. Die Leute hatten ihn aus dem Dorf gejagt mit der Absicht ihn auf dem Marktplatz aufzuknüpfen, als er dann aber in die Steppe floh, ließen sie ihn gehen, das Land erledigte für gewöhnlich den Rest.

Doch etwas war anders. Ryf war sich sicher, dass die Hitze ihm den Verstand geraubt haben musste, denn er hatte bereits fünf Sonnenaufgänge gezählt, aber weder geruht, noch irgendetwas zu sich genommen. Er lief einfach immer weiter, immer dem schaurigen Lied der Stille folgend, das sich lockend in seinen Kopf gestohlen hatte und ihn nun nicht mehr verließ. Es führte ihn, ohne ihm einen Weg zu weisen. In der ersten Nacht hier draußen, als er sich nicht traute zu rasten, aus Angst in der Kälte einzuschlafen und nicht mehr aufzuwachen, hatte er es zum ersten Mal vernommen.

Es war totenstill gewesen. Sein müder, schlürfender Schritt und sein keuchender Atem laut wie das Hämmern auf einen Amboss, in der totalen Abwesenheit einer Geräuschkulisse. Als er gerade so weit war, sich einfach hinzulegen und den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen, vernahm er ein Lied in der Ferne. Er hätte es nicht singen, nein, nicht mal beschreiben können. Aber es gebot ihm weiter zu laufen und, ohne seinen blinden Gehorsam zu hinterfragen, hatte er genau das getan.

Inzwischen fragte er sich, ob das wirklich so geschehen war. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach seiner Erschöpfung nachgegeben und war dort im Sand gestorben. Und nun musste er bis in alle Ewigkeit durch diesen gottverlassenen Ort wandern, ewig auf der Suche nach Absolution, auch wenn er wusste, dass keiner sie ihm erteilen würde.

Er hatte seine Frau erschlagen. Und den Mann, der mit ihr in seinem Bett lag. Es war nicht das erste Mal und es wäre auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen. Bisher hatte er es ertragen, so getan als wüsste er von nichts. Schließlich liebte er sie, auch wenn sie in ihrer Ehe nie glücklich gewesen war. Wirklich verübeln konnte er es ihr nicht, er war nur Schweinehirte und Ashara hatte ein so edles Gemüt, sie hätte besser zu einem Kaufmann gepasst. Aber er gab sein Bestes um sie glücklich zu machen, auch wenn das hieß, dass er immer so tat, als könnte er die fremden Männer, die sie im Gasthaus kennen lernte, nicht an seinen Laken riechen. Doch an jenem Abend, als er vor ihrer Hütte stand und die beiden hörte war etwas in ihm zerbrochen. Er war den ganzen Tag arbeiten gewesen, war hungrig und ihm schmerzten die Beine vom vielen laufen. Und da drin war sie und dankte ihm für das angenehme Leben, dass er ihr bot, mit einem ungewaschenen Fremden zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Eigentlich hatte er sie zur Rede stellen wollen, wollte sie zum Teufel jagen. Sollte die undankbare Hure doch sehen, wie gut sie ohne ihn klar kam. Doch als er die Tür öffnete und die Wohnstube durchschritt, sah er das benutzte Geschirr auf dem Tisch und die Reste eines Eintopfes über dem Feuer.

Was ab diesem Moment geschah war ein einziger Schwall von Momentaufnahmen in seinem Kopf. Er wusste noch, wie er ins Schlafzimmer ging und seine hübsche Frau ihn mit riesigen entsetzten Augen ansah und mit ihren Händen versuchte ihre Brüste zu bedecken, als ob das noch einen Unterschied machen würde. Ihr Liebhaber hatte sein Eintreten erst bemerkt, als er bereits neben dem Bett stand. Dann fehlte ein Stück, aber er wusste noch, wie er sich gewundert hatte, dass ein Schädel so schnell am Mauerwerk zerbrechen konnte.

Ashara kreischte hysterisch und schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass sie sich bedecken wollte. Rückwärts wich sie an der Wand entlang und rannte dann vor ihm in die Stube, rutschte jedoch auf ihren eigenen Kleidern aus und fiel mit einem lauten Klatschen auf den Lehmboden. Als er hinter sie trat versuchte sie noch von ihm weg zu kriechen, aber er packte sich einfach ihr rabenschwarzes, glattes Haar, das in der Abendsonne immer so einen zauberhaften roten Schimmer annahm, und zerrte sie schroff zu sich zurück.

Als er sie zu sich umdrehte, konnte er sehen, dass sie sich bei ihrem Sturz auf die Lippe gebissen haben musste. Hellrotes Blut vermischte sich auf ihrem karamellfarbenem Hals mit ihren Tränen, während sie unverständlich vor sich hin wimmerte. Normalerweise zerfloss er immer vor Schulgefühlen, sobald sie anfing zu weinen, doch in diesem Moment bescherten ihm ihre rot verquollenen Augen nur Ekel. Sie hatte immer gesagt, er war zu weichherzig und gutmütig für einen richtigen Mann. Nun würde sie ihren richtigen Mann bekommen, dachte er sich, während er sich auf sie setzte und mit seiner Faust ausholte.

Ein Flimmer erschien am Horizont und riss Ryf aus seinen Gedanken. Und plötzlich herrschte tosende Stille. In der Ferne erhoben sich groteske Formen im roten Leuchten der Abendsonne. Das Ziehen in seiner Brust wurde stärker und er wusste sofort, dass dies der Ort war an den ihn das stille Lied geführt hatte. Seine Augen immer auf die blutigen Zinnen gerichtet schlürfte er weiter über den staubigen Boden. Er war seinem Ziel schon so nah.

In ihrem Turm über der Stadt lauschte die Herrin von Angmar dem Lied des Stahls und lächelte. Kaum hatte er ihr Land betreten, hatte er ihren Ruf vernommen. Und er würde nur der Erste von vielen sein. Seine Ankunft würde ihre Macht speisen und ihr Lied würde noch weiter hallen.

Die Orks waren der Anfang gewesen. Sie waren leicht zu manipulieren und kamen schon beim leisesten Flüstern von Macht angekrochen. Die Kreaturen nisteten sich in den Katakomben der Stadt ein und ihre Zwistigkeiten schenkten dem Land immer wieder das, wonach es sich schon so lange verzehrt hatte: Blut.

Die Menschen waren ein anderes Kaliber. Aber sie musste nur Geduld haben, dann würden auch sie kommen und auch sie würden ihr den nötigen Respekt zollen und sich ihrer Macht beugen.

OOO

Die hektische Musik der Fideln schallte über den Platz als Lianna sich lachend von Baan über den Platz zerren ließ. Er war noch nie ein guter Tänzer gewesen, aber das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, sie vor vier Tänzen mit großer Geste um den nächsten Tanz zu bitten. Da sie sich vorgenommen hatte, heute Spaß zu haben, war sie auch sofort mitgegangen, hatte jedoch nicht mit seinem Elan gerechnet. Allerdings war in dem bunten Treiben auf dem gut besuchten Marktplatz an einen ordentlichen Tanz sowieso nicht zu denken. Als die Musikanten die letzten Töne anstimmten wirbelte Baan sie noch einmal herum, sodass ihre Röcke um sie flogen und fing sie in seinen Armen auf, weil sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Er lachte über ihren verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Lianna schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und deutete in Richtung der Stände, die den Festplatz umgaben. Den Arm um ihre Hüfte legend, führte er sie zielsicher zu einer Bude an der zwei hochgewachsene Männer hektisch einen Bierkrug nach dem anderen füllten. Ein dritter Mann, klein und fassförmig, sammelte das Geld der Kunden ein und pries lautstark seine Ware an.

„Nur hier: echtes 1420er aus dem Auenland! Der beste Hopfen für den kleinsten Preis!"

Baan lies sie los um in seiner Börse nach den passenden Münzen zu suchen. Sie blickte ihn von der Seite an und überlegte, warum dieser gutaussehende Mann keinerlei Anziehung auf sie ausübte. Seit sechs Jahren reisten sie gemeinsam und spielten das glückliche Ehepaar sobald sie in Gesellschaft waren, jedoch hatte sich nie mehr entwickelt. Ihr Begleiter hatte keine Probleme eine Frau für sich zu gewinnen, sie hatte es oft genug beobachtet, jedoch hatte er es bei ihr nie wirklich versucht.

Ab und an hatte sie überlegt, sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einzulassen. Sie wusste er fand sie hübsch und wenn es dabei auch nicht um Liebe ginge, könnten sie einander doch eine schöne Zeit schenken. Es gäbe sicherlich Schlimmeres, Baan war schön anzusehen, hatte Humor und hinter seinen dunklen Augen verbarg sich ein scharfer Verstand.

Aber Abende wie heute zeigten ihr, dass daraus nichts werden konnte. Seine Berührungen waren nicht erregend, sie waren vertraut, weil sie so oft als _Ehepaar_ unterwegs waren, aber sie empfand es eher als nebensächlich. Vermutlich lägen die Dinge anders, hätte sie nicht bereits erfahren, wie aufregend und elektrisierend Berührungen sein konnten, wenn das eigene Herz im Einklang mit dem seines Gegenübers schlug.

Aber das war lange her und heute nicht mehr von Bedeutung.

Mit dem starken Verlangen nach Ablenkung, blickte Lianna sich auf dem Platz um. Wie erwartet war alles ins goldene Licht der vielen kunstvollen Lampen getaucht. Die Leute hatten ihre guten Festtageskleider hervorgeholt und feierten in einer fröhlichen, bunten Traube die Handwerkskunst der gondorianischen Lampenmacher.

In den Hütten, die überall auf dem Platz im äußersten Stadtring und auf den großen Straßen aufgestellt wurden, gab es Köstlichkeiten aus ganz Mittelerde und so ziemlich alles zu trinken, was man sich wünschen konnte. Überall boten Gaukler, Wahrsager und Quacksalber ihre Dienste an. Auf der eigens für diesen Zweck errichteten Tribüne auf dem Festplatz wechselten sich seit Sonnenuntergang diverse Musikanten ab, sodass kontinuierlich Musik durch die Straßen klang.

Lianna rückte gerade ihren Schal zurecht, als Baan zwei Krüge entgegennahm und einen an sie weiterreichte. Sie hatte versucht ihre Locken in einem Zopf zu bändigen, weil sie so leichter unter den kupferfarbenen Schal passten. Nach dem Tanzen hatten sich allerdings einige kürzere Strähnen gelöst, die jetzt um ihr Gesicht herum unter dem Tuch hervortraten.

Mit erhobenem Krug, um den Inhalt nicht über einen der anderen Besucher zu ergießen, folgte sie Baan zu einer Reihe von Bänken und Tischen. Dort angekommen nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck des kalten Biers, während ihr Begleiter sie abwartend anblickte.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ist vermutlich eines der besten Biere, die ich je getrunken habe.", erklärte sie nach einem Moment angestrengten Nachdenkens.

„Eines der Besten?", Baan klang entsetzt. „Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein? Es gibt nichts Vergleichbares!"

„Es tut mir ja schrecklich leid, dass du dich persönlich angegriffen fühlst, wenn ich die Hobbits nicht als Großkönige der der Braukunst anerkenne, aber ich habe bereits mit den Zwergen gefeiert, da gab es noch keine Hobbits im Auenland!" Die zweite Hälfte des Satzes fügte sie flüsternd hinzu, man konnte nie wissen, wer sich in Hörweite befand.

„Warum diskutiere ich überhaupt mit dir? Ich sollte es inzwischen eigentlich besser wissen!", lachte Baan ihr entgegen und beobachtete wie sich ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen auf ihre Züge legte. Demonstrativ nahm sie noch einen großen Siegesschluck aus ihrem Krug und ließ Ihren Blick wieder über die Menge schweifen. Am Bierstand hatte sich eine aufgeregte Menge gebildet, die sich um jemanden zu sammeln schien. Die Leute streckten sich um über die Köpfe der anderen blicken zu können. Als Lianna sich noch fragte, was oder wer dort so wichtig sein konnte, schoben sich zwei Männer aus der Gruppe hervor und Liannas rätseln um das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie seit zwei Tagen verfolgte fand ein abruptes Ende. An seine Stelle trat das feste Ziehen einer beginnenden Panik.

Die Aufregung der Menschen bezog sich auf die beiden Helden des Ringkrieges, die sich in diesem Moment mit einem Krug Bier den Weg zu einer Sitzgelegenheit erkämpfen mussten. Der Zwerg bot mit seinem feuerroten Bart und Haar, das zu diesem feierlichen Anlass ordentlich geflochten war, und der großen Streitaxt an seinem Gürtel ein beeindruckendes Bild. Aber Lianna schenkte ihm nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war völlig gefangen von dem blonden Elb, der seinem Freund lächelnd durch die Menge folgte, völlig unbeeindruckt, von den anhimmelnden Blicken der ihn umgebenden Damen. Das zumindest hatte sich also nicht verändert.

Er war festlich gekleidet in dunklen Hosen und einer hellgrauen, bestickten Tunika, die seine tiefblauen Augen betonte. Ihre letzte Begegnung lag lange zurück und seitdem hatte er in einigen Schlachten gekämpft und schien sich deutlich sicherer in der Gesellschaft anderer zu bewegen. Doch seine schönen Züge und das Lachen in seinen Augen war unverändert und es kostete sie alle Willensstärke, die sie besaß, sich abzuwenden und ihr Kopftuch tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen.

So sehr sie sich in diesem Moment wünschte zu ihm zu gehen, sie musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Ein Fluchtplan musste her, und möglichst ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen.

Baan hatte die Verwandlung in Liannas Gesicht beobachtet und wusste, dass sie sich vor irgendetwas zu verstecken versuchte. Ein dümmerer Mann hätte sich umgedreht, nachgesehen und damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen. Aber er hatte Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen und beugte sich nur ein winziges Stück zu ihr herüber und sprach mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme:

„Wenn wir uns hinter den Buden durch schleichen, kommen wir unbemerkt bis zum Tor, danach können wir einen großen Bogen bis zum Gasthaus einschlagen. Kein Mensch schafft es uns so lange zu verfolgen, Liebes!"

Lianna sah ihm in die Augen und nickte leicht. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig und ihre Stimme bebte leicht: „Nein, kein Mensch wird uns folgen." Dann stand sie langsam auf, immer darauf bedacht, dass Kopftuch nicht verrutschen zu lassen und nicht zu schnell zu gehen. Sie spürte Baan in ihrem Rücken, als sie auf die Buden zuhielten. Aber in dem Moment, da sie hinter den wartenden Gästen verschwinden und sich hinter die Bude drücken wollte, verlor ihre Vernunft die Oberhand. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah zu ihm hinüber. Natürlich wollte das Schicksal es ihr schwer machen und Legolas hob in diesem Moment lachend den Kopf und blickte genau in ihre Richtung. Kurz bevor ihre Blicke sich treffen konnten, schubste Baan sie durch den Spalt zwischen den Buden und ihr Momentum war beendet. So schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnte liefen sie die Gasse entlang.

Baan griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie schnell um eine Kurve in eine noch schmalere Gasse. Sie hätte nicht genau sagen können, wann sie den ersten Ring verließen und wo sie wieder zurück kamen, denn bereits nach drei weiteren Abbiegungen hatte sie hoffnungslos die Orientierung verloren. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie das Tempo gedrosselt und es dauerte mindestens eine Stunde bis sie am Gasthaus ankamen. Liannas Herz schlug noch immer, als wären sie den ganzen Weg gerannt und völlig erschöpft ließ sie sich in ihrem Zimmer auf das harte Bett fallen. Als Baan sich mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen neben sie setzte und sie eindringlich ansah, war ihr sofort klar, was jetzt kommen würde.

OOO

_Früher am Abend_

Die Halle Merethrond war festlich geschmückt. Blumengirlanden und feingliedrige Leuchter lockerten die düstere Stimmung der schweren Wandteppiche auf. Die langen Tische waren beladen mit den köstlichsten Speisen, welche die Küchen des Königs hervorbringen konnten. Das Fest war bereits in vollem Gange und in der duftend-schwere Luft vermischte sich das Tischgespräch von fast 150 Gästen zu einem lauten Grollen, von dem Legolas langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Er hatte mit großen Gesellschaften noch nie viel anfangen können und auch wenn er sich inzwischen nicht mehr heimlich davon schlich, so hoffte er doch, dass sich dieser Teil des Abends bald seinem Ende näherte. Wenn es allerdings nach Gimli ging, der gerade neben ihm einen halben Auerhahn verschlang, konnte es wohl noch eine Weile dauern.

Legolas wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von seinem Nachbarn ab und blickte zum König, der sich gerade von seinem Schwiegervater erzählen ließ, auf welchen Unfug er sich einstellen dürfte, wenn der erwartete Nachwuchs auch nur ein wenig nach seinen eigenen Kindern kam. Der werdende Vater lachte vergnügt und drückte immer wieder zärtlich die Hand seiner Frau, die lächelnd neben ihm saß und sich immer wieder über den beträchtlich geschwollenen Leib strich. Sie gaben ein schönes Bild ab, dass die dramatischen Umstände ihrer Beziehung beinahe in den Hintergrund verdrängte.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der Herr von Imladris bereits seine Reise in den Westen plante und Legolas vermutete, dass deshalb auch seine Söhne auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith waren. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass die gesamte herrschende Familie Bruchtal verließ und sich an einem anderen Ort versammelte. Das einzige andere Mal, war nach der Bezwingung von Sauron gewesen und da konnte man getrost von außerordentlichen Umständen sprechen.

Aber Elrond schien das Bedürfnis zu haben seine Familie zu versammeln, schließlich würden sie nach seiner Abreise nie wieder alle beisammen sein können. Arwen, wenn sie auch noch das makellose Aussehen und die beinah überirdische Eleganz ihrer elbischen Vorfahren besaß, hatte auf die Gabe der Unsterblichkeit verzichtet um gemeinsam mit ihrem Gemahl zu altern und irgendwann zu sterben. Sie würde ihrem Vater nie in den Westen folgen können. Und auch wenn er sich an Tagen wie heute fröhlich und zufrieden gab, so konnte doch jeder, der genau hinsah, die Trauer darüber seine einzige Tochter für immer zurücklassen zu müssen entdecken, die sich von Zeit zu Zeit auf seine Miene stahl.

Doch Elben waren kein hektisches Volk und auch wenn es sich für Herrn Elrond anfühlte, als würde die restliche Zeit mit seiner Tochter nur so dahinfliegen, so würden sicher noch einige Jahre vergehen, bis er tatsächlich ein Schiff betreten und Mittelerde für immer verlassen würde.

Gimli neben ihm hatte sein Mahl offensichtlich beendet. Er schob den Teller von sich, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und klopfte sich genüsslich auf den Bauch, während er zufrieden seufzte.

„Entsprach das bescheidene Mahl euren hohen Erwartungen oder wird die Festhalle von Gondor einen Platz auf der langen Liste der großen Enttäuschungen des Zwergenvolkes bekommen?" , scherzte Legolas und spielte damit auf Gimlis Entrüstung zu Beginn des Abends an, als dieser erfuhr, dass zum Essen nur Wein gereicht werden würde. Legolas musste seinem Freund jedoch zugestehen, dass des massige Zwerg mit dem filigranen Weinkelch reichlich amüsant aussah.

„Lach nur weiter, mein Freund! Noch bevor dieser Abend zu ende ist, wirst du verstehen, warum auch der beste Wein von mir nur noch mit einem müden Lächeln bedacht wird. So sehr ich die vielen Talente meines Volkes schätze, so sehr muss ich auch eingestehen, dass es die Hobbits sind, die das Bierbrauen zu einer Kunst erhoben haben und nicht einmal ein verwöhnter Elbenprinz wie du, wird dem widersprechen können!", antwortete Gimli gelassen und drehte sich dann auf seiner Bank zum König, der den letzten Wortwechsel der beiden Freunde verfolgt hatte und den Zwerg nun abwartend anblickte.

„Aragorn, es war wie immer köstlich, aber ich muss dem Elb noch eine Lektion erteilen. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst uns dein Fest bereits so früh am Abend zu verlassen?"

Aragorn lachte bloß: „Unter uns, meine Freunde, wäre ich nicht der Gastgeber heute Abend, dann würde ich mit euch gehen!"

Legolas und Gimli erhoben und verbeugten sich kurz vor dem Königspaar und Herrn Elrond und verließen dann gemeinsam die Festhalle. Im Vergleich zur stickigen Luft im Festsaal wirkte die sommerliche Abendluft draußen erfrischend und Legolas spürte sofort, wie seine Sinne sich wieder schärften, nun nicht mehr bedrängt von den zahlreichen Düften und Gerüchen des Festes.

Sie verließen den obersten Ring der Stadt mit einem Nicken an die postierten Stadtwachen am Tor und begannen den Abstieg durch die Stadt.

Überall auf den Straßen wanderten Menschen durch den warmen Lampenschein und Legolas konnte schon aus weiter ferne die Musik vom Festplatz zu ihnen hinauf schallen hören. Doch im Vergleich zum Gedränge am Mittag wirkten die Straßen geradezu friedlich, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sich die meisten Bewohner im untersten Ring auf dem Festplatz oder in den Vergnügungsvierteln der Stadt aufhielten. Einige waren sicherlich auch vor den Toren unterwegs, wo viele der Händler und Gaukler von außerhalb kampierten und bis in die frühen Morgenstunden feiern würden.

Im untersten Ring angekommen war es vorbei mit der Ruhe. Überall liefen Menschen durcheinander, aßen, tranken, unterhielten sich oder brüllten sich gegenseitig an, am anderen Ende des Platzes war ein Podest aufgestellt, auf dem im Moment einige Musiker Fidelmusik spielten und eine nicht unerhebliche Menge von Menschen hüpfte vor der Bühne auf und ab bei dem Versuch, dass zustande zu bringen, was Menschen gemeinhin als „Tanz" bezeichneten. Ob es hier am Alkohol oder an ihrer Menschlichkeit scheiterte, dass konnte er beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden. Legolas konnte sich ein Lachen bei dem Anblick nicht verkneifen, zumindest schienen sie daran Freude zu haben, und ließ sich von Gimli weiter führen.

Er bemerkte, wie die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung immer häufiger auf sie deuteten und eine langsam anschwellende Gruppe von Menschen, insbesondere junge Frauen, sammelte sich um sie herum und machte das Vorankommen deutlich schwerer. Zwar war der Anblick von Elben und ab und an auch Zwergen seit Aragorns Thronbesteigung keine außerordentliche Seltenheit mehr, jedoch fiel die Kombination dieser beiden Rassen schon sehr auf. Die Menschen hatten Geschichten von der Gemeinschaft des Ringes gehört, von den beiden ungewöhnlichen Freunden und selbst wenn man nicht wusste, wie die beiden aussahen, so war die Schlussfolgerung, dass es sich dabei um diese beiden Freunde handelte nicht allzu schwer.

Gimli erzählte ihm gerade von den Festen seines Vaters und wie sie meist in einem hemmungslosen Chaos endeten und schien von dem Tumult um sie herum nichts mitzubekommen.

„Nur hier: echtes 1420er aus dem Auenland! Der beste Hopfen für den kleinsten Preis!"

Der Ruf schallte immer wieder über den Platz und Legolas und Gimli, der sich jetzt auch verwirrt umblickte und die fielen Menschen, die alle versuchten einen Blick auf die beiden Krieger zu werfen bemerkte, versuchten langsam in Richtung der Bude voran zu kommen. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, aber sie erreichten den kleinen Holzverschlag und Gimli bestellte bei einem kleinen, untersetzten Mann zwei Krüge. Das Bier war fahl golden und roch tatsächlich ziemlich gut, als er und Gimli sich vorsichtig durch die Menschenmeute schoben. Gimli plauderte noch immer und Legolas lächelte, als er seinem Freund zusah, wie er einfach seine Schulter einsetzte um sich bedingungslos durch die Masse zu schieben. Es war ein Manöver, die er auch in der Schlacht verwendete um einen Gegner aus dem Weg zu räumen, während er sich gerade mit einem anderen beschäftigte. Es schien auch für Volksfeste verwendbar zu sein.

Als sie einen freien Platz an den bereitgestellten Tischen entdeckt und sich gesetzt hatten fiel sein Blick auf ein Paar einige Tische weiter. Der Mann trug eine auffällige Jack aus rotem Brokat und saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihm gegenüber saß eine junge Frau in einem hübschen dunkelblauen Kleid. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, weil sie es zu Seite gewandt hatte und ein Kopftuch trug, das ihr tief ins Gesicht gerutscht war, jedoch fielen dem Elb einige blonde Locken auf, die unter dem Tuch hervorblitzten. Als sich gerade das leise Ziehen wieder meldete, riss Gimli ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was ist nun, willst du warten, bis das Bier ganz schal ist? Nun probier´s schon!", drängte der Zwerg und Legolas fügte sich. Es war tatsächlich ausgezeichnet und Gimli schien das an seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, denn er setzte ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf.

„Da habt ihrs, Herr Elb! Das beste Bier in ganz Mittelerde, wie versprochen. So etwas findet sich in keiner elbischen Halle. Da fällt mir ein, wie mein Vetter und ich als junge Männer einmal in die Vorratskammer meines Vaters einbrachen und uns an einem Fass zu schaffen machten. Mein Vater erwartete an diesem Tag hohen Besuch und wir waren bereits vor dem Essen sturzbetrunken. Mein Vater behauptet bis heute ich hätte beinahe einen Krieg angezettelt!"

Legolas lachte laut, als Gimli ihm die genauen Umstände dieser Geschichte beschrieb und blickte noch einmal zu der jungen Frau, die mit ihrem Begleiter gerade den Platz verlassen wollte und zu ihm herüber gesehen hatte. Ihr Begleiter schob sie gerade hinter einen der Marktstände und das Paar verschwand, aber Legolas hatte genug von ihrem Gesicht gesehen um sein Herz für einen Moment zu stoppen.

Gimli und seine Geschichte waren vergessen, er sprang auf und stieß dabei seinen Krug um. Während der Zwerg noch protestierte und ihm nachrief, zwängte Legolas sich bereits durch die Leute, die ihm verwirrt hinterher blickten. Die vielen Leute verlangsamten ihn und es dauerte einige Momente, bis auch er sich hinter die Buden gezwängt hatte. Die Gasse war bereits wieder verwaist, aber Legolas verharrte nicht, er rannte sofort in die nächste Gasse, aber auch hier war nichts mehr zu sehen und auch in der nächsten nicht. Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis sich sein Verstand wieder meldete und er stehen blieb. Er war blindlings durch die Straßen gerannt und hatte keine Ahnung mehr wo er eigentlich war.

Sein Herz raste und das Ziehen in seiner Brust war schmerzhaft angeschwollen. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt und es war nicht die Frau für die er sie hielt? Er hatte Jahrzehnte damit verbracht sie zu suchen. Allerdings hatte er sie in dieser Zeit nie mit einer anderen verwechselt. Dafür kannte er sie zu gut, kannte ihr Gesicht und leider auch ihre Angewohnheit zu verschwinden, wenn Probleme auftraten.

Legolas seufzte und lehnte sich an die Hauswand. Während er sich mit der Hand über seine müden Augen strich bemerkte er, wie erschöpft er war. Der fehlende Schlaf, der Lärm der Stadt, die vielen Menschen auf dem Fest und nicht zuletzt die Begegnung mit den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit waren anstrengend gewesen und er hätte sich zu gern einfach irgendwo unter einen Baum gelegt, die Sterne betrachtet und dem Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern gelauscht. Aber seit Laurelin damals verschwand, war er nie so nah daran gewesen sie zu finden und diese Chance konnte er nicht verstreichen lassen, indem er ihr Zeit gab.

Entschlossen stieß er sich von der Wand ab und machte sich auf zur Halle des Königs. Sie würde diese Stadt nicht ohne ihn verlassen und wenn er sich selbst vor das Stadttor stellen müsste.


	4. Im Morgengrauen

**A/N: Halli hallochen! Reviews! Dankeschön! Ich fühl mich etwas geritterschlagt (Bin halt einfach glücklich zu machen).**

**Das Kapitel hat einiges an Metamorphosen durchgestanden und ich bin halbwegs zufrieden. Wäre schön zu erfahren, was ihr davon haltet.**

**Im vorletzten Abschnitt gibt es kursiv geschriebene wörtliche Rede. Es wird im Text erwähnt, dass es sich hierbei um Elbisch handelt und das werde ich auch in Zukunft so weiterführen. Ich finde es wahnsinnig beeindruckend, wenn Leute sich die Mühe machen und ganze Dialoge übersetzen, aber ich habe echt keine Ahnung von Sindarin-Grammatik. So ziemlich jeder meiner Namen hat auf die ein oder andere Weise eine Bedeutung oder Bezug zu einer anderen Person, aber weiter werde ich nicht gehen. Einzelne Worte ja, aber ich will keinem mein grottig übersetztes elbisches Gefasel antun ;)**

**Da das nun gesagt ist: Viel Spaß!**

**Kapitel 3**

_**Im Morgengrauen**_

„_Laurelin! Komm' runter und begleite mich zum Essen! Eilith sucht dich seit zwei Stunden. Sie wird keine Ruhe geben, bis sie dir erklärt hat, warum es unpassend wäre deinem Zukünftigen in Hosen unter die Augen zu treten."_

_Die klare Stimme riss Sie aus ihren Gedanken und Laurelin blickte nach unten. Im Schatten der Bäume stand ein junger Elb mit goldenem Haar und grinste zu ihr hinauf. _

„_Wenn er eine kleine Dame in seidenen Kleidchen will, hätte er sich eine Andere ausgesucht und das weiß er sicher auch", antwortete die Elbe, während sie von ihrem Aussichtspunkt herabstieg, „aber wenn es Eilith so wichtig ist, dann kann sie von mir aus so viel Stoff um mich herumwickeln wie sie möchte." Ohne dabei ein Geräusch zu produzieren landete sie auf dem trockenen Waldboden und die beiden machten sich auf den Rückweg._

_Wehmütig blickte Laurelin sich um und fragte sich wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis sie ihren geliebten Wald wiedersehen würde. Es war spät im Sommer und die ersten Blätter würden bald beginnen sich einzufärben. Gerne wäre sie noch ein paar Wochen hier geblieben um den Wechsel der Jahreszeit mitzuerleben, aber es wäre unklug eine so lange Reise erst im Herbst zu beginnen und sich dann unterwegs über das unstete Wetter und die Kälte zu ärgern. Sie würde wohl mit dem Herbst in Imladris zufrieden sein müssen, auch wenn er kaum so prachtvoll sein konnte wie in Eryn Galen._

_Legolas seufzte neben ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Die Geste war einfach und sagte mehr als Worte es vermocht hätten. Sie würde am nächsten Morgen abreisen um zu heiraten. Ihr Vater erzählte ihr gern, was sie durch diese Hochzeit alles dazugewinnen werde, aber Laurelin konnte nicht anders als ständig daran zu denken, was sie alles zurücklassen musste. _

_Sie lehnte sich enger an Legolas und zwang sich wieder zu Lächeln, als der Eingang zu den Grotten hinter den Bäumen sichtbar wurde._

OOO

„Liebes, ich habe dich nie gezwungen mir mehr zu erzählen, als du wolltest und ich werde heute nicht damit anfangen, aber ich kann dich nicht beschützen, wenn ich nicht weiß vor was." Baan sprach ruhig und ließ sie für keinen Moment aus den Augen. Sie würde nun nicht mehr umhin kommen ihm zumindest einen Teil ihrer Geschichte zu erzählen. Lianna setzte sich auf und strich ihren Rock glatt. Ihr Begleiter saß schweigend neben ihr und sah zu wie sie angestrengt überlegte, wo sie anfangen und wie viel sie preisgeben sollte.

Die Begegnung auf dem Marktplatz ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Legolas ein Freund des Königs war, deshalb wollte sie sich auch nicht zu lange in der Stadt aufhalten. Aber Minas Tirith war riesig und sie hatte einfach nicht mit ihm gerechnet.

Ihre Gefühle waren wirr. Einerseits wusste sie, wie viel Glück sie gehabt hatte, dass ihr Versteckspiel nicht aufgeflogen war, andererseits schrie ihr Herz danach zurück zu gehen und sich ihm wie früher in die Arme zu werfen, wenn sie sich so verloren gefühlt hatte wie heute Nacht.

Ginge sie jetzt zu ihm würde sie über kurz oder lang die Konsequenzen ihrer Feigheit tragen müssen und das machte ihr Angst.

Sie blickte wieder zu Baan auf und holte tief Luft. Es war Zeit ihm eine Geschichte zu erzählen, nicht weil er sie beschützen musste, sondern um das ohrenbetäubende Brüllen in ihrem Kopf zu übertönen.

„Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich in Düsterwald aufwuchs und von dort fort ging um nicht weiterhin dem Willen meines Vaters unterworfen zu sein." Baan nickte und blieb still.

„Das war so nicht ganz richtig... Ich war verlobt mit einem Elb aus Bruchtal und mein Vater schickte mich zu ihm. Du musst wissen, dass zwei Elben den Bund nicht einfach unvorbereitet eingehen, wir leben einige Zeit miteinander und erst dann binden wir uns. Wenn es sich dabei um eine arrangierte Ehe handelt, wie in meinem Fall, ist es Brauch 20 Mondzyklen abzuwarten bevor der Bund vollzogen wird. Diese Zeit sollen die Partner nutzen um sich kennen zu lernen und zu prüfen, ob die Verbindung tatsächlich ihr Wunsch ist." Lianna machte eine kurze Pause und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Baan. Als diese ausbliebt fuhr sie fort: „Ich war meinem Verlobten nur einmal zuvor begegnet und anfangs alles andere als glücklich darüber, dass mein Vater mich vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte, aber es ging um das Wohl meiner Familie also fügte ich mich.

Ich lies alles was ich kannte zurück und reiste nach Bruchtal. Anfangs verlief alles wie geplant. Ich war nicht verliebt, aber wir verstanden uns gut und ich begann mich mit der Idee anzufreunden ihn zu heiraten." Ihr Blick begann abzuschweifen und wie in Trance spielte sie mit der silbernen Kette, die sie immer um den Hals trug.

„Ich weiß noch, dass es spät im Herbst war, als sich das änderte. Es waren nur noch wenige Monate bis zur Hochzeit und weil bisher alles gut verlaufen war, wurde bereits das Fest geplant. Je näher es rückte desto sicherer war ich, dass ich nicht bereit war diese Ehe einzugehen, allerdings wagte ich auch nicht die Verbindung zu lösen. Mein Vater und ich hatten immer ein kompliziertes Verhältnis und nach dem Tod meiner Mutter war es noch schlimmer. Ich brachte es nicht fertig ihn schon wieder zu enttäuschen, also tat ich das einzige, was mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfiel und ging fort. Ich fuhr über das Meer und änderte meinen Namen." Baan hatte bisher keine Regung gezeigt, aber nun schoss eine dunkle Augenbraue nach oben, er blieb jedoch weiterhin still und nickte schlicht.

Lianna fuhr zögerlich fort: „Das ganze ist über zwei Jahrhunderte her und ich habe seit dem kein Wort mehr darüber verloren. Aber heute Abend auf dem Fest habe ich jemanden gesehen,..." Lianna geriet ins Stocken. Bei dem Gedanken an tief blaue Augen, die sie warm anlächelten bildete sich ein unangenehmer Klos in ihrem Hals, der ihr das Sprechen fast unmöglich machte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen bis Baan sich endlich regte und sich mit der rechten Hand nachdenklich über sein Kinn strich.

„Der Elb, vor dem du dich heute versteckt hast, ... Jetzt sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an, ich bin nicht blind! Ich habe gesehen, wen du so angestarrt hast!... das war nicht dein Verlobter, oder? Ich mag mich irren, aber er war in Begleitung eines Zwerges. Man erzählt sich der Elb aus der Ringgemeinschaft sei mit einem Zwerg befreundet und der war nicht aus Bruchtal, sondern aus einem der Waldreiche." Baan hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und erwartete ihre Antwort.

Lianna schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, wie sie nur auf den Gedanken gekommen war ihm etwas vormachen zu können. Sie seufzte und beantwortete seine Frage, denn sie konnte ja offensichtlich sowieso keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben: „Du hast Recht, das war nicht mein Verlobter. Sein Name ist Legolas und er ist der Sohn des Königs von Düsterwald. Er ist mein Bruder."

OOO

In der Festhalle des Königs wurde noch ausgiebig gefeiert, als Legolas durch die Türen stürmte. Der Prinz steuerte mit eiserner Miene zielstrebig die Tafel der Hoheiten an und zog damit einiges an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Durch die erhabene Position auf einem Podest am Ende des Raumes, bemerkte König Aragorn den aufgewühlten Elb sofort bei dessen Eintreten und legte besorgt seine Stirn in Falten. Herr Elrond an seiner Seite verstummte als der Elb sich an einer erschrockenen, rundlichen Gräfin vorbei schob, welche diese Unverfrorenheit mit einem schrillen „Hu!" quittierte, die drei Stufen des Podests erklomm und vor den König trat.

„Aragorn, ich störe dich ungern, aber ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen. Jetzt!" Legolas betonte das letzte Wort ausdrücklich, wobei Aragorn bereits durch Legolas formlosen Auftritt klar geworden war, dass sein Freund ein dringendes Anliegen hatte. Der Elb war im privaten Umgang zwar meist recht ungezwungen, aber große Menschenansammlungen machten ihn nervös, was er gern unter Förmlichkeiten versteckte.

Aragorn nickte kurz und bedeutete Legolas ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle durch eine Nebentür, verfolgt vom kritischem Blick des Herrn von Bruchtal.

Durch einen langen, schmalen Gang, der für gewöhnlich von den Dienstboten genutzt wurde, erreichten sie bald das private Schreibzimmer des Königs und Aragorn schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Der kleine Raum wurde durch einen prächtigen Kamin beheizt, vor dem zwei Sessel positioniert waren. Am anderen Ende, mit der Fensterfront im Rücken, stand ein Schreibtisch auf dem sich diverse Papiere und Bücher stapelten.

„Hier sollten wir ungestört sein. Nun sag mir Legolas, was dich so verstört hat. Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!" Aragorn übertrieb nicht, Legolas Haare waren zerzaust, als wäre er einmal quer durch die Stadt gerannt und seine Augen blickten gehetzt durch den Raum, während er vor dem Schreibtisch in langen Schritten auf und ab trabte.

Der Elb blieb stehen, blickte ihn direkt an und sagte in herrischem Ton: „Es müssen sofort mehr Wachen an allen Ausgängen der Stadt postiert werden. Sie sollen jeden kontrollieren der hinaus will und wenn sie eine blonde Elbe entdecken, will ich dass sie ohne Umweg direkt zu mir gebracht wird!"

Aragorns starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Es kam nur noch selten vor, dass jemand versuchte dem König Befehle zu geben und der letzte von dem er das erwartet hätte war Legolas. Ihm selbst schien sein Fauxpas nicht aufzufallen, er begann einfach wieder auf und ab zu gehen. Der König wusste nicht, wen sein Freund suchte, aber die Dame schien ihn schwer aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er überlegte kurz ob Legolas jemals eine Frau besonders erwähnt hatte, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein.

Aragorn räusperte sich: „Nun gut, vielleicht erzählst du mir erst einmal wen du suchst. Ich kann nicht einfach ohne ersichtlichen Grund die Stadt verriegeln! Vor allem nicht heute Nacht, wenn wegen des Festes so viele Fremde in der Stadt sind. Im schlimmsten Fall wird es falsch verstanden und es kommt zu einer Panik." Als Legolas sich daraufhin wieder zu ihm umdrehte und sein Gesicht unwillig verzog fügte er hinzu: „Mein Freund, ich will dir ja helfen, aber im Moment verstehe ich nicht wobei?"

Der Prinz von Düsterwald blickte einen Moment lang trotzig auf seine Schuhe und Aragorn befürchtete schon, er würde gleich einfach aus dem Raum stürmen. Doch dann atmete er einmal tief durch und ging zum Kamin hinüber um lies sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Als Aragorn sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte, begann Legolas ihm zögerlich von seiner Schwester zu erzählen; von ihrer Verlobung mit Elladan, ihrer Reise nach Bruchtal und wie sie eines Tages plötzlich ohne Abschied verschwand. Legolas hatte Jahrzehnte mit der vergeblichen Suche nach ihr verbracht, auch noch lange nachdem sein Vater und auch Elladan jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten sie wiederzufinden. Eine Erklärung für ihr Verschwinden hatte sie nie gegeben, weder ihrer Familie noch dem Mann dessen Frau sie hätte werden sollen.

Und heute Abend auf dem Volksfest stand sie plötzlich vor ihm, in Begleitung eines Mannes aus dem Süden und in ein Tuch gehüllt um ihre elbische Abstammung vor neugierigen Augen zu verstecken. Doch Legolas hatte seine Augen nicht gebraucht um sie zu finden. Das eigenartige Gefühl, dass ihn seit zwei Tagen belästigte, hatte ihn geradewegs zu ihr geführt, eine höhere Macht hatte gewollt, dass die Geschwister sich wiedersehen, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch noch war sie nicht greifbar für ihn. Sie war erneut davongelaufen und wenn er sie nicht aufhielt, würde sie so schnell wie möglich wieder untertauchen. Dass konnte er nicht zulassen, nicht nach so vielen Jahren der Ungewissheit.

Aragorn wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Es war gewiss das Letzte mit dem er gerechnet hatte. Diese Geschichte war ihm völlig neu, nie hatte ihm gegenüber jemand erwähnt, das König Thranduil zwei Kinder hatte. Dass es Legolas schwer fiel darüber zu sprechen, konnte er verstehen, aber er war in Imladris aufgewachsen! Elladan und Elrohir waren wie Brüder für ihn, doch keiner der beiden hatte je davon gesprochen.

Irgendetwas an der Geschichte ergab keinen Sinn, aber Aragorn konnte noch nicht ganz erfassen was es war. Er würde sich später noch einmal damit beschäftigen müssen, doch jetzt ging es erst einmal darum den aufgewühlten Elb neben ihm zu beruhigen.

Was er zu Legolas gesagt hatte war sein Ernst, er sah keine Möglichkeit die Stadt zu verriegeln oder jeden Bürger zu kontrollieren, aber er konnte auch nicht einfach ablehnen. Er kannte seinen Freund, wenn es nötig wäre, würde er jedes Gasthaus der Stadt persönlich auf den Kopf stellen, solange bis er fand, was er suchte.

Ob er dann mit seinem Fundstück zufrieden sein würde, war eine ganz andere Frage. Laurelin versteckte sich sicher nicht grundlos und es war fraglich ob sie überhaupt gefunden werden wollte. Als ein Mann der für den Großteil seines Lebens seine wahre Identität geheim gehalten hatte, konnte Aragorn es kaum verantworten dem Mädchen diese Entscheidung abzunehmen.

„Legolas, ich kenne natürlich nicht alle Umstände, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass sie gefunden werden will? Vielleicht will sie unerkannt bleiben, weil sie gute Gründe dafür hat?", wagte er sich vorsichtig vor.

Legolas musste für seine Antwort nicht überlegen, streitlustig zischte er ihm zu: „Natürlich will sie nicht gefunden werden! Aber das ist mir gleich! Genauso wie es sie nicht interessiert hat, was ich von ihrem Verschwinden hielt. Was sie damals angestellt hat war egoistisch und falsch und sie wird mir dafür Antworten liefern!"

So hatte er seinen Freund noch nicht erlebt. Es war ungewöhnlich für seinen sonst gefassten Freund so dünnhäutig auf Fragen zu reagieren, also versuchte er erneut ihn zu besänftigen: „In Ordnung, ich werde tun was ich kann. Die Wachen an den Toren zur und in der Stadt werden informiert und ich schicke einige Leute, die sich in den Gasthäusern im äußeren Ring umhören sollen. Wenn die beiden unbemerkt bleiben wollten, sind sie sicherlich dort eingekehrt. Aber du hältst dich zurück und bleibst hier!" Legolas Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. Der Prinz wollte ihm gerade sehr deutlich sagen, was er davon hielt, als Aragorn beschwichtigend die Hände anhob und fortfuhr: „Ich will dich nicht ärgern, aber die einzige Möglichkeit jemanden zu finden, der sich so große Mühe gibt nicht gefunden zu werden, ist ihn zu überraschen. Und wenn du wie wild durch die Straßen rennst wird sie sofort wissen, was hier passiert und verschwindet. Hab Vertrauen zu mir, mein Freund!"

Der Elb schien mit der Situation höchst unzufrieden zu sein, sagte aber nichts dazu. Da sich seine Aufregung langsam zu legen begann, konnte er nun auch die Vernunft in Aragorns Plan erkennen. Zögerlich nickte er einmal und erhob sich. Mit steifen Schritten ging er zur Tür und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Aragorn ihn noch einmal ansprach: „Legolas? … Wo ist Gimli?"

OOO

In den Straßen von Minas Tirith wurde es langsam still, als sich ein Mann von bescheidener Körpergröße aber mit einem umso prächtigeren Bart fluchend auf den Heimweg machte.

Gimli, Gloins Sohn, hatte im Ringkrieg glorreiche Taten vollbracht und sich den Respekt von Mittelerde erworben und heute Abend wurde er von einem einfach sitzen gelassen … von einem Elben! Es war eine bodenlose Frechheit und wenn er diesen dreisten Kerl erst einmal in die Finger bekam, würde er ihm mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen. Es war mit Sicherheit das letzte Mal, dass er Legolas irgendwo hin begleitete. Diese verrückten, sprunghaften Elben; kaum sehen sie ein hübsches Gesicht, schon laufen sie kopflos davon.

Gimli schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und stapfte wütend den Berg hinauf. Der Abend war nicht ganz vergeblich gewesen. Nachdem Legolas davon gerannt war hatte Gimli sich mit einigen anderen Gästen unterhalten und sich halbwegs gut amüsiert, allerdings nagte durchweg die Sorge um seinen Freund an ihm. Nach zwei weiteren Krügen und einem nun fast einstündigem Bergaufmarsch war die Sorge einer ziehenden Verstimmung gewichen.

„Guten Abend Herr Zwerg! So spät noch unterwegs? Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa einen Krug zu viel gegönnt und findet nun den Weg nicht mehr?"

Gimli drehte sich nach der dreisten Stimme um und sah sich zwei Männern mit einem Gesicht gegenüber. Elronds Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir, waren in dunkelgraue Mäntel gehüllt und grinsten von ihren Pferden auf ihn hinab.

Gimli reckte stolz sein Kinn und antwortete dem Elb, der ihn angesprochen hatte, welcher der Brüder es war konnte er nicht sagen: „Das Bier, das einem Zwerg in einer Stadt aus Stein die Orientierung nimmt muss erst noch gebraut werden! Ihr könntet mir die Augen verbinden und mich irgendwo in Minas Tirith aussetzen, am Stein könnte ich erkennen wo ich bin!"

Der Elb lachte und stieg von seiner silbergrauen Stute. Als er abgestiegen war erkannte Gimli die silberne Stickerei in Form eines Baumes auf dem Sattel. Das war Ninquelóte, Elrohirs Pferd. Der Reiter reichte Gimli zur Begrüßung die Hand während auch sein Bruder abstieg um es ihm gleich zu tun. Gemeinsam gingen sie dann in Richtung der Stallungen und plauderten auf dem Weg.

„Wart ihr allein auf dem Fest? Ich hätte gedacht, dass Legolas sich das sicherlich ansehen möchte.", fragte Elladan und merkte schnell, dass er da wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, denn Gimli gab ein verächtliches _tss_ von sich und antwortete: „Der feine Herr Elb hat mich in der Tat begleitet, sich dann aber spontan umentschieden. In einem Moment sitzen wir noch am Tisch und unterhalten uns, im nächsten springt er auf wie vom Blitz getroffen und rennt dem nächstbesten Rock hinterher!"

Elrohir brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch Elladan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, besann sich aber soweit zu fragen: „Das klingt aber gar nicht nach Legolas. Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr da nicht etwas falsch verstanden habt?"

„Ich bitte dich Elladan!", sagte Elrohir, während seine Schultern noch immer bebten, „Legolas ist kein Heiliger! Soll er sich doch amüsieren, es schadet ja keinem." Er überlegte kurz und fügte dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu: „...außer vielleicht Herrn Gimli."

Dieser grunzte verächtlich und antwortete auf Elladans Frage: „Es sah ziemlich eindeutig aus. Sie saß mit einem Mann einige Tische weiter. Legolas hat hinübergesehen und nicht nennenswert reagiert, aber kaum stehen die beiden auf um zu gehen, springt der Tor hinterher und stößt dabei sogar noch seinen Bierkrug um. Ich habe das Gesicht der Dame nicht gesehen, aber seiner Reaktion zufolge war es wohl sehr beeindruckend." Nun war es Elladan der mit dem Zwerg lachte. Elrohir lächelte nur oberflächlich und zog seine Stirn kraus.

Einige Minuten später erreichten sie ihr Ziel und die Brüder wiesen die Stallknechte in die Versorgung ihrer Pferde ein. Als sie einige Zeit später plaudernd den obersten Ring betraten und am Spross des weißen Baumes vorbeigingen, sahen sie Legolas am Rand des Felskeils stehen und mit verschränkten Armen über Minas Tirith hinaus blicken. Sie gingen zu ihm hinüber und Gimli begann sofort seinem Ärger Luft zu machen: „Ach da ist ja seine Hoheit! Ich hoffe die Dame war es wert deinen Freund so verräterisch zurückzulassen! Ich muss schon sagen..." Gimli verstummte, als sein Freund sich ihm zugewandt hatte. Legolas Augen waren glasig und besorgt, irgendetwas war im argen. Doch noch bevor er fragen konnte was geschehen war fiel Elrohir ihm ins Wort. Der Elb war die ganze Zeit still gewesen und nun da er Legolas Gesichtsausdruck sah, verfinsterte sich auch seine Miene.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie es ist?", fragte er und Gimli runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Legolas antwortete nicht, schien jedoch zu verstehen worum es ging und nickte still. Gimli sah zu Elladan, der auch verständnislos zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her blickte. Dann schien der Groschen jedoch zu fallen. Elladans Augen wurden groß und seine Haut noch etwas heller. Er fuhr zu Legolas herum und sprach ihn auf Elbisch an: _„Soll das heißen Laurelin ist hier? Hast du sie gesehen? Mit ihr gesprochen?"_ Gimli verstand kein Wort, aber Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und antwortete: „Sie verschwand mit einem Fremden in der Menge, bevor ich mit ihr sprechen konnte." Es ging wohl um die junge Frau auf dem Marktplatz, aber Gimli verstand, dass es nicht der Zeitpunkt war um Fragen zu stellen.

Elladan atmete schwerer und stützte einen Arm auf der Mauer ab, während er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und sah zu Legolas: „Wir... Ich meine, sollten wir sie nicht suchen?" Er war nervös und schien nicht recht zu wissen was er mit seinen Händen machen sollte. Legolas verneinte die Frage erneut mit einem Kopfschütteln: „Ich habe mit Aragorn gesprochen, jede Wache in der Stadt sucht bereits nach ihr. Er meint meine Anwesenheit würde sie nur warnen, wenn sie nicht sowieso schon weiß, dass wir sie suchen"

Elladan legte seine Stirn in Falten, nickte aber: „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Legolas blickte auf den Boden.

„Wir warten.", erklang Elrohirs Stimme und alle drei drehten sich zu ihm um. Er war die ganze Zeit still an der Mauer gestanden und blickte in die Ferne, während sich das kalte Licht des Mondes in seinen Augen spiegelte und sie silbern leuchten ließ.

Legolas wandte sich ab und ging über den Hof zum Gästehaus.

OOO

Es dämmerte bereits als Legolas seine Gemächer wieder verließ. Den Versuch zu schlafen hatte er bereits vor Stunden aufgegeben. Er fühlte sich aufgekratzt und fahrig und immer wenn er dann tatsächlich für einige Minuten in den Schlaf sank, wurde er von schlechten Träumen und Erinnerungen geplagt. Bilder von seiner Schwester, die lachend mit ihm durch den Wald lief und dann plötzlich im Nebel verschwand.

Nachdem er nun eine gute Stunde lang durch sein Zimmer gelaufen war, immer an den Wänden entlang, wie ein wildes Tier, dass bei jeder neuen Runde hofft doch noch einen Ausgang zu finden, hatte er eingesehen, dass er von Stein umschlossen keine Ruhe finden würde. Er brauchte Weite und Leben um sich. Leider waren sowohl Platz als auch Lebendigkeit auf den Straßen von Minas Tirith Mangelware.

Es gab jedoch einen Ort, der seinem Bedürfnis zumindest etwas näher kommen würde. Also hatte er sich wieder angezogen und stieg geräuschlos aus dem Fenster. Er hatte nicht vor sein Verhalten zu erklären, also war es wohl das beste den Wachen und Soldaten aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Als er die Häuserwand hinabgeklettert war duckte er sich in die Schatten und schlich über den Hof. An einer besonders dunklen Stelle stieg er über die Mauer und begann langsam und bedacht seinen Abstieg. Im sechsten Ring angekommen lief er zu den Häusern der Heilung.

Sie hatten die einzigen nennenswerten Gärten in der Stadt um Kräuter zu pflanzen und als Erholungsort für die Patienten.

Die Stadt schlief noch tief und fest. Seine eigenen Schritte und der Gesang der Vögel waren die einzigen Geräusche, die ihn über die letzte Mauer in die Gärten verfolgten. Die Stille war wie eine Liebkosung für seine Ohren in dieser sonst so unermesslich lauten Stadt. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang verlieh das fahle Licht des Morgen allem eine traumhafte Unwirklichkeit. Die kühle Luft und die Blätter der Bäume hingen schwer vom Tau. Kaum berührten seine Füße den Rasen merkte Legolas wie auch sein Herzschlag stetiger wurde.

Langsam schlenderte er durch den Garten und sog die wohltuende Ruhe in sich auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch seine Gedanken sich beruhigt hatten und das unangenehme Ziehen in seiner Brust endlich abebbte. Er hatte gefunden was er so lange suchte.

Als sie leise Schritte hinter sich vernahm drehte sich die Gestalt an der Mauer zu ihm um. Die Sonne schob sich hinter ihr träge über den Horizont und verwandelte ihr Haar in warmes Gold.

Legolas hatte das Gefühl gehabt von seiner Schwester schon seit einer Ewigkeit getrennt zu sein, aber in diesem Moment hätte sich nichts natürlicher anfühlen können als das liebevolle Lächeln, das sich auf ihre Züge legte. Er benötigte nur wenige Schritte um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schien dann aber doch keine Worte zu finden und blieb still. Als er sah wie sie schwer schluckte und ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und nahm sie in seine Arme. Laurelin lehnte sich in seine Umarmung und schloss die Augen.

So standen beide schweigend unter den Bäumen bis die Sonne aufgegangen war und die Stadt sich unter ihnen zu regen begann.


	5. Neun Verse

**A/N: Einen schönen guten Tag! Vor euch liegt mein nächstes Meisterstück *Autor verschluckt sich an seinem Sarkasmus und bekommt Atemnot* **

**Hat auch nur ewig gedauert und ich habe einfach keine faule Ausrede parat. Habs einfach nicht schneller auf die Reihe bekommen.**

**Kurze Anmerkung zum Inhalt: Ich verwende zur Angabe der Tageszeit eine mittelalterliche Einteilung, die sich am Stand der Sonne und nicht an festen Stunden orientiert, die später erwähnte "hora nona" beschreibt damit "die Mitte des Nachmittags". Ich will den lateinischen Namen belassen, weil er meiner Meinung nach sehr passend klingt, außerdem habe ich im ersten Kapitel eh schon eine lateinische Inschrift benutzt, wieso also jetzt kleinlich werden. **

**Ich stelle mir vor, das in Ecthelions Turm eine Glocke die Stunden läutet und von dort aus eine Kaskade über die einzelnen Tore und Aufgänge bis hinunter in den ersten Ring geläutet wird. So weiß dann die ganze Stadt immer wie spät es ist. Und ihr jetzt auch mit welchen Überlegungen ich meinen Sonntagnachmittag verbringe.**

**Rechtschreib- und Tippfehler tun mir furchtbar leid... Ich tippe oft einfach schneller als ich denke (was echt net schwer ist) und bin schlecht im Korrekturlesen.**

**Kapitel 4**

_**Neun Verse**_

Im kleinen Speisezimmer des Königs war an diesem Morgen niemandem nach Essen zumute. Unter den versammelten Personen herrschte eine angespannte Stille, die sich auf vielerlei Gründe zurückführen lies.

Gimli und Aragorn machten sich Sorgen um ihren Freund Legolas, der am Morgen nicht in seinen Gemächern zu finden war, als Aragorn einen Boten zu ihm schickte. Elladan schien in der Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden zu haben. Sichtlich zerknirscht lief er von Fenster zu Fenster und reagierte äußerst gereizt auf jedwede Form der Ansprache. Elrohir saß mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch und starrte seinen Tee an, als wäre er an allem Schuld. Arwen fand immer, dass er in dieser Haltung wie ihr Vater aussah. Besonders wenn besagter Elb, wie jetzt, mit identischem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm saß.

Ihr Vater hatte erst am Morgen von der Ankunft seiner Söhne erfahren und in diesem Zusammenhang auch von Laurelins Anwesenheit in der Stadt. Es war schwer zu sagen, was von beidem ihn wütender machte, aber es war deutlich, dass er schwer verstimmt war. Zumindest für jeden, der nicht vollkommen mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war und das schloss im Moment so ziemlich jeden im Raum aus. Arwen seufzte und widmete sich wieder still ihrem Frühstück. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen freute sie sich auf das Geschwätz und die Umtriebigkeit ihrer Hofdamen.

Wie angespannt die Atmosphäre im Saal war zeigte sich spätestens, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und drei Elben einen erschrockenen Satz machten. Eigentlich war es einer der Vorteile eines elbischen Gehörs, dass man von solchen Dingen nicht mehr überrascht wurde. Arwen überlegt kurz ob das vielleicht der Grund für die Gelassenheit ihres Volkes war, doch hatte keine Zeit den Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen! Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir meine Verspätung?", tönte Legolas heiter über den Tisch, nahm schwungvoll Platz und bediente sich an den aufgetischten Speisen.

Sein Verhalten wurde kollektiv mit ungläubigem Starren bedacht, was Legolas nicht weiter zu stören schien. Nicht einmal der dunkle Blick, den er von Ihrem Vater geschenkt bekam, kam gegen seine gute Laune an. Arwen selbst konnte ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Anscheinend hatte sich für ihn ein Problem gelöst.

Sie hatte Laurelin nur einmal getroffen, als diese damals mit ihrer Eskorte auf dem Weg nach Imladris in Lothlorien halt machte. Es hatte keine Zeit gegeben sich besser kennen zu lernen, aber selbst nachdem ihr Eindruck durch Laurelins Verhalten ihrem Bruder gegenüber stark gelitten hatte, konnte sie sich an die angenehm offene und heitere Art der Elbe erinnern. Anscheinend schien sie auch heute noch diesen Effekt zu haben.

Bei einem Blick in die verstimmten Gesichter wägte Arwen ab, ob es wohl klug wäre die Elbe einmal zu einem Essen einzuladen. Zumindest würde es für ein Tischgespräch sorgen.

Aragorn gab sich einen Ruck und sprach aus, was alle am Tisch dachten: „Nun mein Freund, deine gute Laune heute Morgen lässt mich vermuten, dass du die gesuchte Dame gefunden hast? Willst du uns nicht erzählen, wie es dazu kam und was vorgefallen ist?"

Legolas nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und sein Gesicht wurde augenblicklich ernster als er nickte: „Verzeiht mir, ich habe mich in der Tat zu sehr mitreißen lassen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und war deshalb heute Morgen etwas spazieren. Dabei habe ich Laurelin getroffen, sie schien die gleiche Idee zu haben. Wir hatten kaum Zeit uns zu unterhalten und ich weiß im Grunde noch gar nichts, aber sie ist hier und hat mir versprochen nicht wieder unterzutauchen..."

„Ha!", warf Elrohir ein und alle Köpfen wandten sich zu ihm um, während Legolas ungerührt weitersprach.

„... bis wir alles geklärt haben."

„Und weißt du wo sie im Moment ist?", fragte Elladan, „Du hast sie doch nicht einfach so wieder gehen lassen und hoffst auf einen weiteren Zufall wie diesen?"

„Hätte sie sich verstecken wollen, wären wir uns wohl kaum auf diese Weise begegnet. Sie wird nicht wieder weglaufen, Elladan. Anscheinend sind sie und ein Begleiter im untersten Ring im _Gasthaus an der Mauer_ einquartiert." Er wandte sich an Aragorn: „Ich hatte gehofft die beiden in den Palast zu holen." Legolas wartete kurz bis Aragorn mit einem Nicken zustimmte und fuhr dann fort, wobei er nun deutlich die drei Elben aus Bruchtal anblickte: „Wie gesagt, wir hatten wenig Gelegenheit uns zu unterhalten und sie weiß noch nichts von eurer Anwesenheit. Natürlich bin ich mir bewusst, dass ich nicht der einzige bin dem Laurelin Rede und Antwort schuldig ist und ihr könnt mir glauben, dass ich nicht vorhabe alles Vorgefallene einfach unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen, aber ich habe lange auf meine Schwester verzichten müssen und werde nicht erlauben, dass ihr sie mit Vorwürfen und Anklagen verscheucht!"

Arwen schluckte schwer als sie sah wie sich auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters eine Augenbraue gefährlich nach oben bewegte und sich ein dunkler Schatten auf Elrohirs schöne Züge legte. Selbst Elladan, sonst so gefasst und immer zu einem Lächeln bereit, stand mit eiserner Miene am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Tisches und fixierte den blonden Elb.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Elladan kurz angebunden nickte und sich langsam an den Tisch setzte. Elrond und Elrohir folgten seinem Beispiel und Legolas atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus.

Als sich die Gesellschaft wieder still ihrem Frühstück widmete suchte Arwen Legolas Blick um ihm aufmunternd zuzulächeln, was er mit einem dankbaren Nicken bedachte.

Nach und nach kam am Tisch wieder ein leises Gespräch zustande als Gimli vom Fest am vorigen Abend erzählte und so blieb Elrohir beinahe unbemerkt, als er sich leise entschuldigte und den Saal verließ. Elrond sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher und schüttelte dann kaum merklich das Haupt.

Nun war es an Arwen verwirrt drein zu blicken und als sie sich zu ihrem Gemahl wandte sah sie, dass auch diesem das Verhalten des Elbenherrn nicht entgangen war.

OOO

Am frühen Mittag schlenderte Elrond von Bruchtal durch einen der kleinen Gärten, die seine Tochter geschickt auf den Terrassen des Palastes angelegt hatte. Fruchtbarer Boden war in Minas Tirith Mangelware und nur die Häuser der Heilung besaßen eine größere Gartenanlage. Ansonsten beschränkte sich die Flora der Hauptstadt auf vereinzelte Blumen- und Gemüsebeete in den Atrien der großen Villen reicher Familien.

Auch Arwen hatte Beete angelegt, aber zusätzlich hatte sie überall Pflanzen und sogar kleinere Bäume in Tongefäßen aufstellen lassen, die nun dem kargen weißen Stein des königlichen Palastes Leben verlieh. Selbst der Herr von Imladris, dessen Augen vom Anblick seines eigenen Zuhauses verwöhnt waren, musste zugeben, dass diese Veränderung dem Bauwerk einen ganz eigenen Zauber verlieh. Elrond ging noch ein Stück weiter und setzte sich dann auf eine reich verzierte Bank aus weißem Marmor und Blickte hinab auf die tieferen Ebenen der Terrassen.

Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um und sah seinen Ziehsohn auf sich zu kommen. Aragorn lächelte und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank. Elrond seufzte, er wusste was nun folgen würde und hätte gern auf dieses Gespräch verzichtet. Aber er kannte den Mann neben sich zu gut um anzunehmen, dass er seine Fragen für sich behalten würde.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis du zu mir kommst, aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Diese ganze Geschichte geschah lange vor deiner Zeit und ich habe nicht vor irgendetwas davon mit dir zu diskutieren!" Ein kleiner Teil von Elrond hatte gehofft, sein strenger Ton würde ausreichen um Aragorn loszuwerden, leider hatte er nicht mehr dieselbe Autorität über den Mann wie früher. Als der König in Imladris aufwuchs hatte eine gefährlich erhobene Augenbraue ausgereicht um den jungen Mann in seine Schranken zu weisen, aber das war schon lange her.

Und so begann Aragorn in unbeeindrucktem Ton „Ich bin nicht gekommen um mit dir zu streiten, aber seit Legolas mir gestern von seiner Schwester und ihrem Verschwinden aus Imladris erzählt hat komme ich nicht umhin mich zu fragen, wie sie das geschafft hat? Das Tal ist außergewöhnlich gut bewacht und keiner kommt oder geht ohne das du es bemerkst."

Aragorn wartete auf eine Reaktion, die seine These bestätigte, aber Elrond blickte ihn an ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, also sprach er weiter: „Wie ich es auch drehe, ich komme immer wieder zu dem Schluss, dass sie wohl doch nicht völlig unbemerkt entschwunden ist. Die Frage ist nun, wieso hast du zugelassen, dass sie geht? Es geht hier doch nicht einfach darum, dass sie Elladan nicht ehelichen wollte? Wäre es so gewesen hättest du sie einfach wieder zu ihrem Vater geschickt. Ich nehme an Elladans Stolz hätte sicher gelitten, aber so wie ich dich kenne, hättest du ihm daraus eine Lehre gebastelt und ihr würdet heute darüber lachen. Da muss doch noch mehr gewesen sein? Was kann das Mädchen angestellt haben, dass du sie einfach verschwinden lässt? Ohne ihre Familie mit einzubeziehen?"

Das Antlitz des Elben hatte sich merklich verdunkelt und nun stand er auf, ging einige Schritte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Es war alles was Aragorn an Bestätigung benötigte, aber der Herr von Imladris setzte noch nach: „Du magst jetzt König sein aber glaube nicht, dass ich mein Verhalten deswegen vor dir rechtfertigen müsste!"

Aragorns Ton wurde sanfter: „Warum wolltest du, dass sie geht, _Adar_?"

Elrond wandte sich von ihm ab: „Diese Unterhaltung ist beendet. Wenn du entschuldigst, ich habe noch zu arbeiten." Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu verschwenden lies er Aragorn auf der Terrasse zurück. Dieser schaute ihm noch einen Moment hinterher und machte sich dann selbst auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer. Je mehr Bruchstücke sich zusammenfügten, desto verwirrter war er. Er hätte verstanden, wenn sein Ziehvater einfach verärgert wäre, schließlich hatte Laurelin seinen Sohn gedemütigt und verletzt, aber das war nicht der Kern seines Unmuts. Hätte Aragorn es nicht besser gewusst, würde er sagen, der Herr von Imladris habe ein schlechtes Gewissen.

OOO

Am anderen Ende der Stadt war Laurelin gerade damit beschäftigt all ihr Hab und Gut in eine viel zu kleine Tasche zu quetschen. Gerade erst war ein Bote von ihrem Bruder hier gewesen. Er hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass Legolas wünsche, sie und Baan im Palast unterzubringen. Laurelin war sich noch nicht sicher, was sie davon hielt, aber es gab kaum einen Grund ihrem Bruder, dem sie so viel Leid angetan hatte, diesen einfachen Wunsch zu verweigern. Auch wenn sie sich im Moment lieber in ihrem Bett versteckt hätte, bis die ganze Geschichte wieder vergessen wäre.

Ungeahnt dessen würde Legolas sie am Tor zum siebten Ring erwarten, wenn an den Aufgängen der Stadtringe zur _hora nona_ geläutet würde. Das war noch eine ganze Weile entfernt, aber Laurelin war schrecklich nervös und da Baan bereits den ganzen Morgen verschollen war, hatte sie lieber begonnen zu packen als sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen und es sich am Ende noch anders zu überlegen.

Baans Gesellschaft wäre eine willkommene Ablenkung gewesen, aber als sie am Morgen zum Gasthaus zurückkam war er nicht da gewesen und bisher noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Hätte es sich um jemand anderen gehandelt, würde sie sich sicherlich Sorgen machen, aber Baan konnte wunderbar auf sich selbst aufpassen.

Sichtlich frustriert stöhnte Laurelin und leerte den Inhalt ihrer Tasche gewaltsam wieder auf das Bett. So hatte das keinen Sinn, sie würde ihre Sachen wohl doch ordentlich falten müssen um alles unterzubringen. Verflucht sei die elende Ordnung, die sich ständig unaufgefordert in ihr Leben drängte!

Laurelin hatte gerade all ihre Hemden in Faustgröße zusammen geknotet, als sie Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. Das musste Baan sein, also überlegte sie sich schon einmal grinsend einen guten Einstieg für ihre Standpauke. Nur nichts zu Unversöhnliches, schließlich sollte er ihr hinterher noch mit ihrem Gepäck helfen. Niemand faltete Kleider so winzig wie Baan.

Sie begann ihre Rede direkt, als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür in ihrem Rücken öffnete: „Eine geringere Frau würde eine Erklärung für deinen nächtlichen Ausflug verlangen, ich werde mich aber auch mit einer guten Geschichte begnügen."

„Da wüsste ich eine."

Laurelin fuhr herum und starrte in kalte, silberne Augen. Einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl ihr Herz wäre stehen geblieben, doch dann setzte es mit ungewohnter Wucht wieder ein.

Er stand vor ihr wie eine Statue. Stoisch und noch genauso schön wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Das beinahe schwarze Haar legte sich glatt um seine Schultern und ließ seine blasse Haut noch etwas heller strahlen. Seine eleganten dunkelgrauen Kleider waren am Kragen fein mit Sternen, dem Abzeichen seines Hauses bestickt und machte ihr bewusst, wie zerzaust und bäuerlich sie in ihrem einfachen beigen Wollkleid aussehen musste.

Jeder Zentimeter seiner Erscheinung war ihr vertraut und auch nach zwei Jahrhunderten, in denen sie sich nicht begegnet waren, wusste sie noch genau, wie sich dünne Fältchen um seine Augen und seinen Mund legten, wenn er lachte und wie das helle Silber seiner Augen verhangen und dunkel wurde, wenn er sie über den Raum hinweg angesehen hatte.

Doch der Blick, mit dem er sie jetzt fixierte hatte nichts mit Lust zu tun. Beinahe weiß vor Wut blitzten seine Augen sie mit verengten Pupillen an. Sein Atem klang angestrengt ruhig und so langsam, dass sie es in ihrer Ablenkung kaum bemerkte, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen,.

Sein Stimme klang ruhig und beherrscht, als er sie ansprach, aber nur einem Narren wäre seine Anspannung entgangen. „Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, wie lange ich nach dir gesucht habe? Wie verzweifelt ich war, weil du es nicht mal für nötig erachtet hast mir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen? Du hättest verletzt oder sogar getötet werden können und in meiner unermesslichen Dummheit habe ich die ganze Zeit über mir dafür die Schuld gegeben! Und jetzt tauchst du plötzlich auf, als wäre nichts gewesen, mit einem anderen Mann über ein Straßenfest spazierend?"

„Baan ist nicht..."

„Es ist mir völlig gleich, was er ist!", schrie er ihr entgegen. Laurelin wich einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen das Bett. Offensichtlich hatte er sich entschieden, den Kampf mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung hier zu beenden und seiner Wut endlich ein Ventil zu geben. Er atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr dann etwas gefasster fort: „Du hattest kein Recht einfach wegzulaufen! Bist du wirklich so egoistisch, dass dir völlig egal war, wie es mir dabei geht? Du kannst doch nicht einfach meine Entscheidungen treffen."

In unzähligen Nächten, in denen ihre Erinnerungen sie wach gehalten hatten, hatte Laurelin sich immer wieder ausgemalt, wie es wäre ihn wiederzusehen und was sie ihm dann sagen würde, wie sie ihr Verhalten erklären würde. Alle Gedanken, die sie gehabt hatte waren wie weggeblasen. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Er hatte natürlich Recht. Sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber ungerecht verhalten, eine Entscheidung getroffen, die sie beide betraf und ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Und sie würde genau so wieder handeln. Es hatte keinen sauberen Ausweg aus ihrer verfahrenen Situation gegeben und sie hatte sich für das kleinere von zwei gewaltigen Übeln entschieden. Auch wenn das bedeutet hatte ihn zu verletzen und sich selbst ins Exil zu schicken.

Er schien zu wissen, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken gingen, denn er machte einen Schritt zurück und schaute zur Seite. Laurelin griff unbewusst an den silbernen Anhänger, der wie immer unter ihrer Kleidung ruhte. Ein verräterischer Glanz war in seine Augen getreten. Es war, als würde er plötzlich kleiner werden während er so vor ihr stand.

Laurelin konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie stieß sich vom Bett ab und lief zu ihm. Sie suchte wieder seinen Blick, als sie ihre Arme auf seine Schultern legte und ihm zärtlich über die Wange strich: „Du weißt, dass ich nicht fortgegangen bin, weil du mir nichts bedeutest!"

„Das ist schwer zu glauben, wenn man aufwacht und das Bett neben einem schon kalt ist.", im ersten Moment klang er bitter, aber ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge und Laurelin konnte kurz den Elb erkennen, der sie mit seinem Witz durch den ersten furchtbar einsamen Winter in Imladris gebracht hatte.

Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst und er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, seine andere Hand grub sich in ihr Haar und ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Sie hatte geglaubt sich auch an seine Küsse zu erinnern, aber was er da tat war anders. Der Kuss war sehnsüchtig und hart. Wie ein Ertrinkender, der in seiner Verzweiflung noch einen letzten, schnappenden Atemzug nimmt, verlor sie sich in ihm, dem Duft seiner Haut, dem Gefühl seines Haars in ihren Händen. Er presste sie so fest an sich, Laurelin hätte sich nicht von ihm lösen können, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Aber nichts schien ihr im Moment ferner zu liegen.

Ihr Verstand hatte sich mit seiner ersten Berührung verabschiedet und jetzt war nichts mehr wichtiger als seine Lippen auf ihren. Fast hätte sie vergessen können, warum sie all das aufgegeben und ihn verlassen hatte. Doch nur fast.

Langsam schob sie eine Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper und wandte ihr Gesicht zur Seite. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin schüttelte sie nur leicht den Kopf und blickte zu Boden.

Deshalb sah sie auch nicht, wie seine Arme wieder an seine Seiten fielen und er sein Gesicht verzog, als würde ihm ihre Zurückweisung körperlichen Schmerz zufügen. Er sah sie noch einen Augenblick lang an, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Zimmer.

Als sie hörte, wie die Tür leise ins Schloss glitt, ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht unter ihren Händen. So hätte das nicht laufen sollen. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass er auch hier war, sonst hätte sie Legolas niemals erzählt, wo sie untergekommen war. Aber wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, machte es natürlich Sinn. Die Königin stand angeblich kurz vor der Niederkunft und selbstverständlich wollte er bei der Geburt von Arwens erstem Kind dabei sein. Schließlich war es das erste Kind, dass in diese Familie geboren wurde, seit Arwen selbst.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar ausgelaugt und müde und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Als Baan einige Zeit später, zwei faustgroße Pfirsiche in seiner Hand balancierend, das Zimmer betrat, bot sich ihm ein recht seltsamer Anblick. Vor ihm auf dem Bett lag eine schlafende Elbe, umringt von ihren Kleidern, die auf und neben dem Bett zerstreut waren. Er grinste und legte das mitgebrachte Frühstück auf den Tisch. Sie öffnete die Augen, als er sich neben ihr aufs Bett setzte.

"Guten Morgen, Schönheit! Hast du versucht den Saustall in deiner Tasche zu ordnen und bist vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen?", scherzte er.

Als sie ihn daraufhin verständnislos ansah, deutete er auf das Chaos um sie herum und Erkenntnis machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich war heute morgen in der Stadt unterwegs..."

"Weiß ich, ich wollte dir deswegen noch eine Standpauke halten.", unterbrach er sie, während er sich einen der Pfirsiche vom Tisch angelte und ein großes Stück heraus biss.

Laurelin grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass sie etwas früher an diesem Tag noch denselben Plan gehabt hatte, sprach aber weiter, als hätte sie nichts gehört: "... und habe dabei meinen Bruder getroffen."

Baans Augen weiteten sich, er ließ sie diesmal aber weitersprechen.

"Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aber es ist eigentlich gut gelaufen. Ich meine, wir haben noch nicht viel gesprochen, aber ich denke, dass wir alles klären können, was im Moment noch zwischen uns steht. Er hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich... dass wir, zu ihm in den Palast kommen, zumindest für einige Tage. Er erwartet uns am Nachmittag und heute Abend werden wir mit ihm und dem König speisen."

Baan verschluckte sich an seinem Pfirsich und es dauerte einige Momente, bis er wieder genug Luft bekam um sprechen zu können.

"Ich soll mit dem König zu Abend essen? Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Du kennst mich doch! Ich werde sicher etwas Unangebrachtes sagen und in einem Verließ, oder noch schlimmer, im Bett der Königin landen!"

Laurelin lachte lauthals bei diesem Gedanken. Arwen war kaum die Art Frau, die sich von Baans gutem Aussehen und seiner Unverfrorenheit um den Finger wickeln ließ. Zumindest hatte sie während ihres kurzen Aufenthaltes in Lothlorien nicht den Eindruck gehabt, die Elbe sei so ein Püppchen. Allerdings wunderte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr über Baans Fähigkeit rechtschaffene Frauen in schwierige Situationen zu bringen.

"Vielleicht wäre es eine Option dich heute Abend einfach mal im Schweigen zu üben? Außerdem soll der König recht bodenständig sein, ich bezweifle, dass er dich wegen einem schlechten Witz verhaften lässt. Und jetzt hör auf dir über so unwichtige Dinge Sorgen zu machen und hilf mir lieber diesen Schlamassel mit meinem Gepäck in Ordnung zu bringen."

Baan deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an: "Jawohl, Hoheit!" Und Laurelin bereute sofort, dass sie ihm von ihrer Verwandtschaft zum Königshaus von Düsterwald erzählt hatte. Das würde sie nun ewig zu hören bekommen.

OOO

Hauptmann Beleg hatte in seinen dreißig Dienstjahren geglaubt alle Formen der Grausamkeit kennen gelernt zu haben. Die Jahre des Krieger gegen Mordor hatten ihn gezeichnet, aber er wollte nicht zuhause sitzen, während sein Land ihn brauchte. Arnor hatte die Chance wieder zu alter Größe aufzusteigen. Der neue Großkönig hatte den Plan, die einst stolzen Städte Annúminas und Fornost wieder aufzubauen und die fruchtbare Erde von Eriador zu nutzen. Beleg machte sich nicht die absurde Hoffnung diese Wiedergeburt noch mitzuerleben. Zu lange hatten Tod und Stille in den Ruinen geherrscht, zu lange war der Steppe kein Einhalt geboten worden. Und zu viele hatten Arnor verlassen. Der Schrecken von Angmar war dem Land angehaftet wie ein lästiges Geschwür, das immer wieder nachwuchs, egal wie oft man es entfernte.

Arnor hatte viel durchlitten, aber nun sollte sich all dies ändern und der Hauptmann war stolz ein Teil dieser Bewegung sein zu können.

Doch an Tagen wie heute wurde seine Überzeugung schwer auf die Probe gestellt. Die Gräuel mit denen er sich seit einigen Monaten beschäftigen musste schickten ihm immer wieder kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte sich nie an die Zerstörungswut der Orks gewöhnt, aber er hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Schließlich war er Soldat und dazu gehörten nun einmal Schrecken und Gewalt wie zu einem Bäcker das Mehl. Aber die Verbrechen, denen er sich momentan gegenüber sah, wurden nicht von Orks verübt. Das machte die ganze Sache noch viel schlimmer.

Für gewöhnlich wurde nicht das Militär hinzugezogen, wenn es um die Aufklärung einfacher Delikte ging. Es war Aufgabe der Grundherren auf ihrem Land im Namen des Königs Recht zu sprechen. Doch die enorme Häufung schwerer Straftaten fingen an Aufsehen zu erregen und es wurden eingehende Untersuchungen angefordert. Immer wieder kam es in den kleinen Dörfern im Norden zu Mord, Vergewaltigungen und allgemeinen Unruhen. Die niederen Grundherren waren überfordert und die Täter verschwanden meist so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

Allein in der letzten Woche hatten ihn Berichte erreicht über eine Mutter die ihre drei Kinder ertränkt hatte und dann verschwunden war, einen Bäcker, der Arsen in sein Brot gemischt und so ein halbes Dorf ermordet hatte und einen Mann, der seinen eigenen Stall mitsamt seines Viehs anzündete um sich danach im Wald aufzuhängen.

Er wusste, dass sich da etwas zusammenbraute und als er die Nachricht erhielt, in einem Dorf in den nördlichen Höhen sei es zu Unruhen gekommen, war er sich sicher, dass es zwischen den Vorfällen einen Zusammenhang geben müsse. Er hatte mit einem scheußlichen Anblick gerechnet, hatte schon aus der Ferne den aufsteigenden Rauch gesehen, aber als er mit seiner kleinen Garnison über den Hügel ritt und die Überreste der Häuser vor sich sah begriff er, dass die Grausamkeit der Menschen nach oben hin keine Grenzen kannte.

Dôl Antesca war ein kleines Dorf gewesen, aber im Vergleich zu vielen Dörfern in der Umgebung beherbergte er viele Menschen. Die Angreifer hatten alles bis auf die Fundamente niedergebrannt. Als sie durch die Asche zum ehemaligen Dorfplatz ritten konnten sie noch das Zischen und knacken der Glut um sich herum hören. Die Hitze war enorm und der Gestank nach Rauch und verbranntem Fleisch machte die Pferde nervös. Von den Bewohnern fehlte jede Spur. Weder in den Ruinen noch zwischen den verkohlten Überresten der Häuser waren Leichen zu sehen. Fast hätte Beleg gehofft, dass sie früh genug gewarnt wurden und das Dorf noch vor dem Überfall verlassen hatten, doch als sie die Gemeindehalle auf der Spitze des Hügels erreichten, fanden sie die Einwohner.

Die Halle war aus Lehm und deshalb äußerlich größtenteils unversehrt. Die Angreifen hatten sie wohl mit brennbaren Materialien gefüllt, denn eine Wand war unter der gewaltigen Last der Hitze in sich zusammengefallen. Durch das Loch konnten sie die Dorfbewohner sehen. Man hatte sie in die Halle gesperrt und diese dann angesteckt. Der kleine Rauchabzug im Dach war die einzige Öffnung und hatte nicht ausgereicht. Die Leichen waren nicht verbrannt genug um durch das Feuer umgekommen zu sein, wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie einfach im Rauch erstickten.

Die große eiserne Eingangstür strahlte noch immer eine unangenehme Hitze aus, als der Hauptmann sein Pferd neben der Halle zum Stehen brachte und abstieg.

Ironischerweise sollte die Halle den Menschen Schutz vor Überfällen bieten, zumindest bis Hilfe eintraf. Aber der Angriff schien dieses Dorf, trotz seiner taktisch guten Lage auf dem Hügel mit Blick auf die weiten Ebenen der Steppe, völlig unerwartet getroffen zu haben. Es waren Leute aus dem Nachbardorf, die den Rauch bemerkten und nach Hilfe schickten, da war es längst zu spät gewesen.

Beleg wandte sich an seine Männer und verteilte die Aufgaben. Die Toten mussten geborgen und beerdigt werden, er würde mit mit den Fährtenlesern die Umgebung absuchen, vielleicht konnten sie zumindest in Erfahrung bringen, woher die Angreifer kamen und wie sie so schnell verschwinden konnten.

Er wollte gerade wieder auf sein Pferd steigen, als er den überraschten Aufschrei eines Soldaten hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah wie der Mann hinter der Halle vortrat, in die Knie ging und sich erbrach. Beleg drückte seine Zügel dem Nächstbesten in die Hand und lief hinter die Halle. Ein Blick genügte und er hätte es am Liebsten seinem Soldaten gleich getan.

Am Fuße des Hügels war eine Allee errichtet worden, die hinaus in die Steppe führte. Neun Pfähle waren so versetzt aufgestellt, das man, wenn man durch sie hindurch schritt, abwechselnd links und rechts einen Pfahl neben sich hatte. Die Pfähle waren knapp zehn Fuß hoch und so dick wie der Unterschenkel eines Mannes. Die Spitzen waren stumpf, aber spitz genug um sie durch die neun jungen Männer zu treiben, die an ihnen hingen.

Man hatte etwas in ihre nackte Brust geritzt und Beleg musste näher an sie heran treten um es lesen zu können:

"Durch mich gelangt man zu der Stadt der Schmerzen,

Durch mich zu wandellosen Bitternissen,

Durch mich erreicht man die verlorenen Herzen.

Gerechtigkeit hat mich dem Nichts entrissen;

Mich schuf die Kraft, die sich durch alles breitet,

Die erste Liebe und das Höchste Wissen.

Vor mir ward nichts Geschaffenes bereitet,

Nur ewges Sein, so wie ich ewig bin:

Laßt jede Hoffnung, die ihr mich durchschreitet."(*)

Neun Verse auf neun Toten und am Ende dieses grotesken Gedichtes stand Beleg in der Steppe den Blick nach Nordosten, nach Angmar.

Er fühlte sich seltsam taub, als hätte er sein Höchstmaß an Schrecken überschritten und sein Verstand weigere sich nun sich weiter damit zu beschäftigen. Der Wind drehte und Beleg roch die Kadaver, die in der brennenden Sonne verwesten, den Rauch aus den Ruinen der Stadt und in seiner kurzen Trance hatte er das Gefühl eine Melodie zu vernehmen. Sie war nicht laut genug für seine Ohren, aber er fühlte das rhythmische Brummen in seinem Kopf.

"Hauptmann?"

Beleg schreckte auf und drehte sich wieder zu seiner Garnison um. Die Soldaten blickten wie erstarrt auf die Gepfählten, einige hatten glasige Augen und einige schienen leer in die Steppe hinaus zu blicken. Der junge Mann, dem er zuvor die Zügel seines Pferdes in die Hand gedrückt hatte, stand am Fuße des Hügels und blickte ihn fragend an.

Der Hauptmann seufzte und setzte eine ernst Miene auf. Dies war nicht die Zeit um sich in Trauer und Angst zu verlieren. Etwas Böses saß dort oben im verlassenen Königreich und streckte seine Finger nach ihnen aus. Es war Zeit dem Schrecken Einhalt zu gebieten. Der König musste davon erfahren.

OOO

Aragorn nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Weinkelch. Der Abend schien bisher sehr ruhig und zivilisiert zu verlaufen und das beunruhigte ihn zunehmend.

Es hatte einiges an Nerven gekostet Laurelin und ihren Begleiter im Palast unterzubringen, aber Legolas hatte darauf bestanden, dass seine Schwester nicht mit einem fremden Mann einquartiert werden könne und er zwei Zimmer zur Verfügung stellen müsse. Die Dame und ihr Begleiter wirkten beide sehr angespannt, als er sie heute Nachmittag empfing und wenn er jetzt so über den Tisch blickte verstand er auch gut warum.

Laurelin schob schon seit einiger Zeit unschlüssig ihr Essen über ihren Teller und versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht aufzublicken. Elladan hingegen kam kaum zum Essen, weil er den Blick nicht auf seinem Teller lassen konnte. Immer wieder sah er zu Laurelin und ließ dabei eine Bandbreite von Emotionen über seine Züge wandern, die Aragorn bei ihm noch völlig neu war. Der Elb schien noch unschlüssig zu sein, ob er sich über die Rückkehr der Dame freute oder sie am liebsten wieder vor die Tür setzen wollte. Und das sie seine Blicke nicht erwiderte schien seinen Unmut nur noch größer zu machen.

Sein Vater wiederum schien sich bereits deutlich entschieden zu haben. Seine Miene war wie versteinert und nicht einmal seine Tochter schaffte es ihn heute Abend in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Immer wenn Laurelin für einen kurzen Moment aufsah um nach ihrem Kelch zu greifen traf sie der zornige Blick des Elben und Aragorn schien es, als würde sie mit jedem Mal tiefer in ihrem Stuhl versinken.

Legolas, der neben ihr saß, warf daraufhin dem Herrn von Bruchtal einen warnenden Blick zu und

dieser zog nur gleichgültig seine Brauen in die Höhe.

Elrohir schien von diesem Spiel die Nase voll zu haben. Laurelins Anwesenheit vollkommen ignorierend aß er schweigend sein Abendessen und leerte bereits den dritten Becher Wein.

Die einzigen, die heute einen angenehmen Abend zu haben schienen waren Gimli und Laurelins Begleiter. Die beiden saßen am Ende des Tisches und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Gimli hatte Baans ungewöhnliches Schwert bemerkt und anscheinend schien dies der perfekte Einstieg zu sein. Der bis dahin so stille Mann erzählte eine Geschichte nach der anderen und Gimli hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört sein Lachen zu dämpfen um der gedrückten Stimmung ihren Tribut zu zollen.

Baan schien vollkommen in seinem Element zu sein und während Aragorn Teile einer Geschichte über einen Wirt, dessen hübsche Tochter und ein Fass Wein aufschnappte, fiel ihm auf, dass der Mann, den er wegen seiner Kleidung und der dunklen Haut für einen Südländer gehalten hatte, mit einem deutlichen gondorianischen Akzent sprach.

"... und noch heute hängt im _Wilden Eber_ eine Zeichnung von mir, auf der der Wirt demjenigen, der ihm meinen Kopf bringt, die Hand seiner Tochter verspricht!"

Gimlis Lachen schallte wieder über den Tisch und Baan schloss sich an. Sogar Laurelin warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu, blickte dann aber schnell wieder auf ihren Teller.

Gimli wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel: "Herr Planus, ich muss gestehen, ihr seit eine außergewöhnlich unterhaltsame Gesellschaft..." Baan bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Krug. "...Aber mich würde wirklich interessieren, wie ihr in die Gesellschaft von Fräulein Laurelin gekommen seit?"

Baan setzten langsam seinen Krug ab und während er schluckte warf er Laurelin einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese hatte sofort aufgesehen, als Gimli seine Frage stellte. Der ganze Tisch wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Baan zu, selbst Elrohir schaute kurz auf bevor er seinen Kelch nachfüllte.

Aragorn konnte sich ein verstohlenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Gimli wirkte manchmal grobschlächtig und unsensibel, aber er verstand sich bestens darauf Gespräche in eine bestimmte Richtung zu führen, wenn er es wollte. Und nun wollte er anscheinend Laurelin endlich zum Sprechen bringen, ohne sich direkt mit Legolas anlegen zu müssen.

Baan räusperte sich: "Diese Geschichte ist sicherlich nicht annähernd so interessant wie meine letzte. Vor einigen Jahren arbeitete ich am Hafen von Umbar, steckte mich dort mit Gelbfieber an und Lyanna war eine der Frauen, die sich im Hospiz um die Kranken kümmerte."

"Lyanna?" , Gimli blickte verwirrt zu Laurelin.

Diese beantwortete seine Frage sichtlich ungern, sah aber auch, dass sie nicht ewig um Antworten herum kommen würde.

"Das ist der Name unter dem ich mich Baan vorstellte. Ich habe ihm erst gestern Abend erzählt wer ich eigentlich bin und woher ich komme." Gimli nickte. "_Er_ hat meine Geheimnisse immer akzeptiert.", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und Gimli hatte den Anstand leicht schuldig auf seinen Krug zu blicken.

Laurelin blickte nun ernst in die Runde: "Ich weiß, dass ich noch einige Fragen zu beantworten habe und manche an diesem Tisch haben darauf mehr Anrecht als andere,", sie blickte zu Legolas, der ihren Blick ruhig erwiderte, "aber ich werde das nicht heute Abend an diesem Tisch tun. Vor allem nicht, wenn die Hälfte der Anwesenden mit dieser Geschichte nichts zu tun hat."

Sie wartete einen Moment ob darauf Proteste folgen würden und als diese ausblieben entschuldigte sie sich von der Gesellschaft und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihren stillen Begleiter nicht abzuhängen.

OOO

***:Dante Alighieri; "Die göttliche Komödie", Hölle, 3. Gesang (Inschrift auf dem Höllentor) **

**Ich weiß, dass Elben nicht klassisch schlafen, mit geschlossenen Augen, blablabla. Aber seien wir doch mal ernst, die liegen einfach so da... mit offenen Augen und sind nicht ansprechbar? Wie tot? Ist doch gruselig... Nein, nein, solche Seltsamkeiten möchte ich nicht!**

**Ein kurzes Feedback wäre jetzt echt klasse. Geht auch ganz schnell.**

**Liebe Grüße, anas**


End file.
